Pass the Coffee, Hold the Tea
by AznAnimeGrl2649
Summary: .:NejiTen:. [AU] "Hyuuga Neji is your typical boss: tall, dark, humorless, and an absolute loner." Who says being an assistant is easy? "The last thing I need is for people to think I am involved with my boss." Definitely not Tenten. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **"Good morning star shine! The earth says hello!" Yes, I know. I'm not dead. As the new year begins, I have a special treat for you all. Another NejiTen story! I literally thought it overnight! I figured we all need a break from 'One Step Ahead', plus, I was getting annoyed at the low rate of support for this couple as of last year. Now, I know people are trying (great job), but I want to further support it as well. Result: a new story!

As for _One Step Ahead_ fans, I am temparily putting it on hiatus. But have no fear, I'm getting to it!

So, here is the new story, enjoy!

* * *

**Started:** Monday, December 31, 2007

**Draft Finished:** Tuesday, January 1, 2008

**Fiction:** Continuation

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** NejiTen

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** Working as a waitress in a moderate Chinese restaurant, Tenten's life turned great to worst when she spilled a cup of tea on Hyuuga Hiashi's lap. After that little incident, Tenten must find another job to pay her rent. However, as fate would have it, she ends up being hired as a personal assistant to no other than Hyuuga Neji. So what exactly is the problem? Answer: He's a Hyuuga.

* * *

**Pass the Coffee, Hold the Tea**

Chapter One

* * *

**Tenten**

I used to be a waitress. Yes, a waitress, with "used to" being the key words. Truth be told, I've always thought it would be an easy job: take an order, bring it to the kitchen, and serve the food to the customers. Boy, was I wrong. Very wrong. Emphasis on the very, people. Not only was it a low paying job (including tip), it was not easy on the feet. In addition to that, dealing with people was another thing. You would get your average customers, the ones who smile and understand that it was your first day, but then there were jackasses who don't give a damn about you because they only want their food. I would spit in their food, but it was against my good moral judgement. They were also the last people I thought I'd serve, but I didn't know it would happen to me.

I'm a people person. I really am. I love to bring people food, I love to see them enjoy it, and I love it when they walk out of the restaurant full and happy. I love people period. Yet, I was going to eat those words the day I met Hyuuga Hiashi.

I could describe him in many words: rich, powerful, cold, intimidating, indifferent, must I go on? If there was only one word to describe Hiashi, it would be: asshole. He was the main reason why I have to look for another job when I was perfectly content on walking to work instead of taking a bus all across the city just to be on time. He was the reason why I had to find a different source of income to pay off my student loans because I was F.O.O.C. That's right, I was Fresh Out Of College and was eager to start and find my dream career, which was harder than it sounds; I would know.

On top of that, he was the reason why I hated everything that had to do with the Hyuuga name. You see, the Hyuuga Corporation wasn't just a multi-million business, it is an advertising company, one of the top, the most elite of the elite (if that was even possible). No doubt they probably own half the city.

So, the question is (I know you're dying to find out): why did Hyuuga Hiashi step into a place where a typical citizen might be spotted eating non-authentic Chinese food? Take a guess, I dare you.

Okay, do you give up? Here goes: the reason why he even stepped a foot into the restaurant was because he wanted to buy the place, tear it down, and turn it into a industrialized pile of crap by ripping off consumers of their dignity through false, yet tasteful advertisement. In other words: he wanted to buy the city bit by bit.

I knew at the time I had to do something, but it turned out to be a disaster. Instead of scaring him off, I gave him a reason to close down the restaurant, which eventually led to more problems.

But you have to understand: I was only trying to help. Sure, the restaurant smells of peanut oil, but the food was good. I didn't want the place to be bought. To me, the restaurant felt like a big kitchen where everyone is invited, only they let a roach in and I wanted to step on it.

I bet you're dying to know what happened when I encountered Hiashi. It's only fair if I tell you what happened. I'm not asking for pity or anything, but you have a right to know what I did (you already know the why), Here's the how, which happened in this order:

One: I greeted him. I would greet everyone that comes through the door. It was more like an everyday chore when you're a waitress, but sometimes it might make someone's day a lot better. Too bad it didn't make my day better.

To tell you the truth, I didn't like the way he looked at me. I didn't like how he looked _period_. Donned in a business suit, he sat down with a frown on his face, his lips in a thin line, making me wonder if he could even smile.

Two: I poured him tea. It was customary to greet a person with a drink. I was raised with proper manners. Just because I dislike him to a certain degree didn't mean I couldn't be nice to him for a little while. What I didn't know was that my act of kindness was not appreciated.

Three: I accidently overfilled the cup of tea. Simple as that. It was not like I was intentionally trying to burn him. It would mean more work for me to grab a rag and clean the mess up. There was no need to cry over spilled milk, in this case, tea, but I had another thing coming because. . .

Four: He insulted my intelligence! MY INTELLIGENCE! Just because I was a waitress did not mean I did not graduate from high school or college for that matter! Of the nerve! And did you know what I did?

Five: YES, I "accidently" knocked over the cup into his lap. Cup and all, running down his perfect designer pants. Take that!

Six: And yes, I did get fired.

It was worth it though. Hey, if you were me, you would've done the same thing. If you were not me, more power to you.

In the end, I was jobless, again. But that turned around when I found an ad in the newspaper. It read:

"Personal assistant needed. Flexible hours, well paid, no experience necessary." It was short, concise, and to the point. Then and there, I wondered if anybody would respond to that. Not long after, I decided to take a chance.

Walking to the upper east side of the city, a place I occasionally venture out of boredom or needed something to do, I entered a building. A big building with an escalator, stain glass windows, a water fountain to gaze at, and if you didn't want to take the stairs all the way to the top, you could make use of the elevators (all eight of them, if you pleased). While the other interviewers wore short shirts, button tops, pearl necklaces (oppose to my rose jade gourd looped on a piece of red string), and your typical high heels that would kill your feet at the end of the day, I wore moderately casual wear. By that, I meant a white tank top with a mandarin collar, sleek and stylish dark pants, and a pair of open toe sandals with one inch heels. I never did like the idea of dressing up.

Every one of them sat in a chair lined up against the wall, their legs crossed while they folded their hands in the their laps. As for me, I went to the vending machine to grab a drink, which was a good sign because vending machines were a person's best friend. Too bad, the relationship between the vending machine and the goodness of my nerves weren't doing so well because the machine ate my money. So what did I do? I pressed the button of the drink I wanted continuously, hoping for the machine to get a clue and give me the drink that I had paid for. I would have pounded the machine, but I didn't want to attract too much attention. Besides, I didn't want anyone to think that I was desperate for the job because I didn't want to put another dollar in the machine for a drink.

In the end, I figured that I should give the machine another chance, and you know what? I was glad because not only did I get two extra drinks (they fell down automatically after I pressed ONE button, again), it was my turn for an interview. And yes, I almost spat out my drink when they called my name.

After placing the drinks in my bag, I walked toward the door. Once I crossed the threshold, I found myself staring at the most spacious office I had ever seen. It was most likely ten times the size of my apartment, maybe more.

Immediately, my eyes wandered to the chair that was turned toward the long glass windows, facing the city below. I stood in front of the desk, and cleared my throat.

"Good afternoon," I automatically pronounced, slightly taken back when I heard my voice echoing in the room. In a swift motion, the black leather chair swung around revealing a young man. Staring at me with pale, pearl eyes, his long dark hair framing his masculine jaw line, he donned in a indigo buttoned up shirt with a silver tie to match. In an instant, my eyes scanned his desk to find his name plate: Hyuuga Neji. It didn't take me one second to comprehend that he was related to Hiashi. With the past incident running through my head, I quickly turned around walked toward the door, "I'm leaving."

"Wait." I was telling myself to move my ass to the door. I was only a few steps from reaching the doorknob.

"Yes?" My voice squeaked a bit.

"Why are you leaving?" What was I suppose to tell him? 'I don't want to work for you because it was your family's fault that I have to look for a job in the first place'. Yeah, that would surely get me the job. I turned to face him.

"I'm leaving because I am not qualify for this job, sir." I wasn't being sarcastic, or sincere for the matter, but I was trying to hold in my aggravation. Let me tell you, it wasn't an easy feat. "Therefore, I bid you good day." Once again, I went for the door, hoping I would reach it this time. Mission: failed.

"You're hired." Because that got my attention.

"What?" I reeled around, my left brow arched up in my bewilderment. "You didn't even give me an interview."

"You're the last person here, correct?" I thought back at the empty calls in the hall way. Everyone had already left.

"Yes?" I wasn't sure how to answer him. Was he going to hire me on a whim because I was the last person in line for the interview?

His even gaze locked onto mine. "You can start right now." Without breaking eye contact, he reached for a file and held it up. "I want you to copy these documents. Make extra copies in case you lose them. I need them by this afternoon for a meeting we have to attend-"

"WAIT!" I held my hand up to silence him. "Is this a joke?" It sure looked like one. Number one: I just got hired by a Hyuuga.

"I don't joke," he flately stated.

"What I meant was: why are you hiring me? You don't even know me, much less my-" His long fingers reached for another file. Once he opened it, his silver eyes scanned the page as he read the information out loud to me.

"Your name is Tenten. Born on March ninth, under the astrological sign Pisces, currently twenty-two years of age, weighing-" He paused gave me a quick analysis before glancing back to the profile. "one hundred and ten pounds. You live alone in a one bedroom apartment on the south side of the city. Your previous job title was a waitress at a restaurant called Imperial Gates, where you were paid minimum wage, in the addition of tips that were not reported, which is unlawful. Due your impulse to undermine the quintessential value of customer service, you were terminated as of yesterday."

Silence ate up the room, but it didn't refrain me from speaking, nor did it stop me from blurting out the most ridiculous accusation known to man.

"Are you a freaking stalker?" It was an logical assumption. Why else would he have all that information on me? I sure as hell didn't write the last part in my resume. Placing down the file, he gave me a blank look, like I was wasting his time.

"Do I look like one?" I rolled my eyes. He was stalling.

"Okay, let's just stop with the answering questions with questions routine. I'll answer yours: Yes, I think you're a stalker, how did you even know that I-" Once again, I was interrupted by the know-it-all.

"You smell like peanut oil," and that was all he said, and I understood.

"Oh," was my response. You didn't have to be a genius to know what he was talking about. Imperial Gates was the only restaurant in the city that use peanut oil. Ask anyone. As to how he knew why I got fired, I figured he must have read it in today's paper because I definitely remember reading about Hiashi walking out of a restaurant with his pants soaked through with tea. It actually made my day. I think I might frame it (maybe). And lastly, I got fired yesterday, which explained why I'm looking for a job today, and I happened to gain it without doing anything, except being fired.

"Are you going to stand there all day, Tenten?" The bastard haven't answer my question.

"No," I gave him a smirk. "Because I am going to walk out of here. Good bye." 'And good riddance,' I thought until it hit me. This was the perfect opportunity. Yes, it was the perfect opportunity to tear down the image of Hyuuga Hiashi and turn his corporation into a pile of rubble. It would be a matter of time before I can dig up some evidence and sabotage the company. I was willing to do it even if it meant I have to work undercover. Hmm, undercover, it has a nice ring to it. Better than an evil psycho who is hell-bent on revenage on the Hyuuga family; definitely an improvement. Hey, I'm not evil or anything, I'm just a loyal citizen who wanted nothing more than to better understand the pitfalls of running a business, easy as that. With the scheme developing in my mind, I accepted the job to be the new personal assistant of Hyuuga Neji.

Although I didn't know when my impulsive decision would come back to bite me in the ass, I knew I had to take a chance. Empires were not brought down by outside forces, they were destroyed by weaknesses from within, and I was going to find that weakness. No matter what.

* * *

I had a difficult first day. Actually, it was more like frequently getting lost, pulling out jammed paper from the stupid copying machine, and typing, lots of typing. Oh, and lunch with the boss. Now, I know what you're thinking, but let's be grown up here. It was not my choice to go out to lunch with him. He made me. Okay, I have to admit that sounds childish. Nevertheless, I'm telling the truth.

I was only trying to help, by the way. Working for five hours straight without taking a break can be hazardous to one's health, especially if it meant I have to work along those hours nonstop. Apparently, my boss didn't believe in "break time". I had to remind him, not right away, but five hours was enough time. Of course, I didn't believe that he would actually take my suggestion seriously. Already on my first day and I was asking him to do something when it was supposed to be the other way around. Heh, irony. What are you going to do about it?

We arrived at an upper class eatery (which was not my idea). I needed to save every penny I could make, and in order to do that I stay away from twenty dollar lunch specials, but Neji wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

"My treat, since it is your first day," he said when we sat down. Opening the menu, I took a look at the choices they had. "Go ahead and order." Scanning through the thick and heavy menu, I saw tons of choices, so I just picked the special, which was a pasta dish.

"Hello, how are you two today?" The waitress sounded like a chirpy bird. "I will take your order today, what would you like?" She said in one breath.

"I'll have the special and a glass of ice milk tea, please." Handing the leather bound menu to her, I gave her a smile while Neji gave his order.

"I'll have the same and a cup of coffee." As I thought, no 'please' at the end. It was like he was incapable of saying it.

Now, you're probably wondering why I calling Hyuuga Neji by his first name. I know calling him 'bastard' or 'slave driver' would be a bit much, so I just stuck with his name. Besides, I call him 'sir' when we are talking.

Like "Would you like a copy of that, sir?" or "Could you please repeat that again, sir?" I was definitely not going to call him by his first name while I work for him because that be unprofessional, but he calls me by first name because he can. I would be damned if he called me "Miss".

When our drinks came, I happily took a long drink through the double white straw and sighed softly. That hit the spot. Nothing like a cold glass of milk tea to quench your thirst.

My eyes shifted over to Neji who was actively staring at me. Weird, I know. I brushed off the awkward feeling and I offered him a friendly smile. As much as I dislike him, I had to be the better person. The last thing I needed was to get on his bad side, and I wasn't going to let his serious attitude affect me.

"Would you like some?" I gestured to my beverage. "It's refreshing and won't stain your teeth," I added, wondering how anyone could drink coffee straight out of the pot.

"No, thank you," was his reply. I rolled my eyes. He was probably addicted to caffeine.

Sitting across from each other, I felt like I was in the hot seat because he would occasionally look over with his quiet and piercing eyes as if he was interrogating me or something. To make light of things, I tried to initiate a conversation until I was rudely interrupted by someone yelling, "Neji-kun!"

I turned and saw a man with a bowl haircut waving his hand to get Neji's attention. When he arrived, I swear his teeth sparkled. I thought I was going crazy, but quickly realized my mistake. He was definitely the crazy one because all of a suddenly, he grabbed my hands and preached something about the "spring time youth". The entire restaurant probably heard him. Hell, I bet everyone down the block did.

"Oh, joyous and beautiful flower, who might you be?" Funny, I was going to ask him 'What planet are you from?'

"Lee, let her go" Neji commanded. It took Lee five seconds to register that he had interrupted our lunch and got the most ridiculous idea.

"Oh I get it, she's your girlfriend!" I chocked a bit. What did he say? "Good job, Neji-kun!" He gave my boss a thumbs up and wide smile (and again, I think they made a 'ping' sound). Yet, I must emphasize _my boss_ because he sure as hell didn't get a chance to clarify when someone _else_ came over.

"Good afternoon." This time, it was a young woman with soft pink tresses that reminded me of cherry blossoms. "Hyuuga-san. Lee." Her emerald eyes landed on me. There was a glint of sincerity in them, matching her wide smile. "I'm Haruno Sakura." She held out her manicured hand.

"I'm-" My voice found its way to reach human ears.

"Tenten," Neji finished.

"She's Neji-kun's girlfriend," Lee added. I wanted to smack him, but from the looks of things, it seemed like Neji wanted to get to him first.

I shook Sakura's hand and was about to correct him when she commented me on my skin. "My, your face is so smooth." My chin was lifted up by her long slender fingers. "Have you done modeling?" Okay, these people clearly don't get the meaning of personal space. "Your face is so clear and you're not even wearing foundation." This time, she caressed my face with her thumb. It was a bit creepy.

"Haruno, would you mind removing your hands from _my_ assistant?" About time he said something, and I could help but hear a hint of annoyance in his tone of voice.

"Assistant?" Lee gasped.

"Tenten, this is Rock Lee," Neji ignored him. "I believe you've read Haruno Sakura's file." I nodded my head, smiling in amusement as Lee remained flabbergast.

"Please to meet you two," I greeted them, and on my own might I add. "I'm Tenten, Hyuuga Neji's new assistant."

"It is a pleasure, Tenten," Sakura beamed. She turned to Neji. "Well, I must be going. I'll see you next week for the conference. Have a nice lunch." Then, she returned her attention to me. "I hope to see you more often, Tenten." I just nodded and smiled. She left with Lee after he RSVP for the meeting happening next week. Of course, I would know because I wrote it down in my new planner today, courtesy of my boss.

"Farewell, fair Tenten. Until we meet again!" He gave me a wave and a nod to Neji before walking out.

"Well, that was-" I struggled to refrain an inappropriate term about the clients. "Interesting." Neji gave me a look. It wasn't a mean look. It was almost as if he was examining me for the first time. I tried not to shiver under his gaze.

"You don't wear make up?" This time, I was flabbergast.

"No," I told him, wondering why he would ask me such a question. I don't even put on lip gloss. I was a chap stick girl all the way and damn proud of it. But for hair, I care somewhat about it, I couldn't help to ask him, "What kind of conditioner do you use?"

Okay, it may be a little awkward to ask your boss, especially because he is male, what kind of conditioner he uses. I just want my hair to be as smooth and silky as his, and without thinking, I reached over and grabbed a few strands. They fell effortlessly like a pool of silk as I pulled my hand back. I gave him a wide smile.

A smirk was on his face as he takes another sip of his coffee before answering, "Ask Lee." I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. When he gave me Lee's phone number, I knew he was dead serious. Well, that would explained why Lee's hair was so shiny. Here I thought it was because of his excessive use of hair gel. Guess I was wrong. Apparently, looks can be deceiving.

When finished our lunch, we headed back to the office. I went to my desk and he went into his office. It was normal. Well, as normal as the day can get because the encounter at lunch was anything but.

This is what I noticed:

One: Neji didn't comment on whether I was his girlfriend or not. However, he did introduced me as his assistant, leaving out the 'personal' part.

Two: It irked him at the fact that I was being touched by the clients. Hey, I was too, but the way he sounded was very, dare I say it, possessive.

Three: He actually teased me. This was a shocker since he told me before that he "does not joke". A load of- what the hell is wrong with him? Was he actually trying to be _friendly_? Hmm.

What bothered me was not the weird encounter at lunch. It was the fact that I am getting along with my boss, and that notion scared the crap out of me. I was _fraternizing_ with the enemy and I was fine with it. What the hell is _wrong_ with me?

* * *

Hyuuga Neji is your typical boss: tall, dark, humorless, and an absolute loner. He was a man of few words.

"Tenten, I need a copy of this."

"Make sure you organize the file on your desk."

"Close the door when you leave."

"Tell them I'm busy."

"I want that report on my desk by tomorrow."

Hence, the ten-words-or-less-in-a-sentence-commands. Would it kill him to add "please" every now and then? I hope so because right now, I had more paper cuts than a librarian. My head constantly glued to the phone because the it would never stop ringing. My voice had gotten hoarse from apologizing to calls that usually end with: "Hyuuga-san will contact you when he gets back to his office," which really meant: "He doesn't want to talk to you, so stop calling." My wrists were aching to the point that I believe that I may have carpal tunnel. I knew the copy machine so well, I could take it apart and put it back together blindfolded.

Despite my complaints, I was content for the day until Neji asked me to prepare for the meeting that was starting in an hour. He gave me an hour because it wasn't your common meeting with old guys in suits discussing whether or not the color scheme of last month's issue was compatible with this years' image to the public. It was like a battlefield of some sort.

Just who were the clients?

Enter-

Haruno Sakura, heiress to a model agency specializing in turning ducklings into swans (literally) overnight. Young and ambitious, she is an image icon.

Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the largest male model agency and custom clothing line fit for the higher elites of society. With his skills and talent, his industry rivaled the Haruno Corporation.

Uzumaki Naruto, restaurant owner, book publisher, part-time model. Need I say more? He's an eccentric, your not so normal entrepreneur with a talent in everything random-ness.

Nara Shikamaru, owner of the media empire. Quiet, yet resourceful.

Yamanaka Ino, fashion designer, model, and heiress to the Yamanaka Corporation, the most famous female clothing line known in high society.

Rock Lee, advisor to the Maito Gai public relations and international affairs company. Master of all things clueless when it comes to encountering females.

Young, rich, accomplished. That seemed to be the trend these days. I never did mind that the city was operated by the Hyuuga family, but I never thought the company's clients also have their fair share of influence.

So, being the nice personal assistant I was, I prepared the room with different files and name cards for everyone. With thirty minutes to spare, I went to the lounge to grab some hot brewing tea and some coffee for the conference. Balancing cups, saucers, and pots of brewing tea and coffee, I walked into the meeting room, and was startled when Neji greeted me.

"I see you're on top of things, as usual, Tenten." I took it was a compliment. Who knows when I will be able to get another one out of him. I would have replied, but concentrated on not trying to trip over myself. I quickly went over to end where he was sitting and placed the contents in my possession down.

Automatically, I poured him a cup of black coffee and set it next to his side. Cuffs unbuttoned, tie slightly crooked, and hair spewing out of his usually neat ponytail, Hyuuga Neji looked a little tired. I couldn't help but notice how pale his hand and face was after examining his long slender fingers as he drank the bitter coffee in a sip. When was the last time he went outside?

"What?" His sudden curiosity linked with mine as he took notice that I was staring at him. Flustered, I shook my head and poured myself a cup of steaming barley tea. I blew evenly to cool it down and took a long sip in an attempt to prolong the silence. However, that didn't happen because before I knew it, Neji opened his mouth and asked me, "Do you have a boyfriend, Tenten?" Two words: deja vu.

I spat the contents out of my mouth and guess where it ended up in? Yup, on Neji's face. I was shocked, mortified, and again, bewildered.

"Oh, my goodness! I am _so_ sorry," I told him when I found my marbles, which was a bit too late. I stood up, grabbing a few napkins in the process, leaned in and wiped down the droplets of liquid that were fuse with my saliva. They were running down his face and on to his expensive shirt and tie. "I'm sorry!" I repeated my appeal to help lessen my guilt as I tried to get every drop of tea off his face, only, I didn't realize how close we were. I mean, _really_ close.

"Tenten." I was wiping a drop I missed as it trailed down his neck and worked my way down to the semi-soaked dress shirt that now have dark spots of moisture.

"Tenten." I undid his tie a bit so it wouldn't get wet. It was silk, you know. Do you know how much it costs to dry clean?

As he was calling my name, it was deaf to my ears until his hands held my wrists in place. "Tenten." Finally, I looked into his silver eyes and tilted my head, wondering why he was trying to get my attention.

An "ahem" and a dry cough echoed somewhere, and when I finally found out what was happening, a loud voice echoed in the room. "Are we interrupting anything?" It was Naruto with a wide smirk on his face with his eyebrows moving up and down in a suggestive manner. I turned to him and gasped, only returning my gaze to my wrists, which are held gently in Neji's hands. That was not the worst part. The worst part was that my hands were on his chest. We were so close, I could see that there were no blemishes on his pale face. "We can come back later if you want," the blond chuckled, blocking the entrance as the clients peeked over his shoulder to see what was going on.

'Why don't you just shoot me now?' I thought. This was the most embarrassing moment of my life. The last thing I needed them to think was that I was involved with my boss. Sure, he was young, rich, not bad looking, but he's a Hyuuga. That was where I drew the line.

* * *

Needless to say, I avoided my boss as much as I could after the whole "walking into the room with my hands on Neji's chest" incident. At best, I meant it was an impossible _attempt_, but that didn't stop me from trying. Too bad my effort rendered useless. Yet, it didn't prepare me for what was going to happen next.

It was regular day. We attended conferences, I had things to make copy of, he had to read the reports, I had to retype them, then get his signature for some documents. Which meant I have physically go into his office, hand him a pen and the document so he can scribble his approval on a new deal. What I didn't know was that he had other things on his mind.

"Tenten," taking the document and pen from his hands, I confirmed his autograph.

"Yes?" I stood there, slightly shivering at the cool temperature in the room. The air conditioner was nowhere to be found, but I could hear it as cold air circulated the room. His gaze locked onto mine as he sat there with a calm expression on his face. I marveled at his current state: immobile, like a perfect stone statue.

"Go out with me." I blinked. Did he just **tell **me to go out with him? I looked at him, noting the fact that he was deadly serious.

With my mind numb, I didn't know what to say. So, I did the next best thing. I ran. Right out of his office. Yeah, I know. Stupid, move right? But that wasn't the dumbest thing I've done today because I ran smack dap onto something, rather, someone, and that someone was no other then Hyuuga Hiashi.

All I knew was I was in trouble because one word left his mouth. "**You**."

Yup, he remembered me. I cringed, and took a step back and bumped into something solid. This time, it was Neji.

"Tenten." I turned my head to him and to Hiashi. It didn't help the fact that I was trapped between these two. Way to go, Tenten. Not.

"Neji." The firm of voice of Hiashi caught his attention. "Why is she here?" At once, I felt insulted. I was right here and they were talking as if I am not. How rude.

"She is my girlfriend," Neji replied smoothly. At that moment, Hiashi gave me a look as if he wanted to murder me with his bare hands. He would have succeeded if it wasn't for Neji protectively wrapping his arms around my front. In an instant, the elder Hyuuga narrowed his eyes into dangerously slits to the point that it made me want jump out of my skin.

In my state of bewilderment, all I could say was: "HUH?" Only to get a cold reception.

"This is unacceptable," Hiashi's eyes lingered on mine. "You will regret your decision, girl." The anger in his voice did not go unnoticed, nor did I back down because of it. I wasn't afraid of him. My will to stand up to the man overcame my nerves. I didn't want to get pushed around, especially by Hyuuga Hiashi.

I have a backbone and I was going to use it.

However, he proved to also be a stubborn bastard.

Just what did this add up to?

Well, this could only sum up to one thing: WAR.

As if handling Neji wasn't enough, I had to deal with another Hyuuga.

This was just what I needed.

Drama at work.

Who knew this would happen to me?

My alarm clock?

I thought as much.

Welcome to my life.

* * *

**A/N: **I would appreciate it if you could tell me if I should continue this or not. This is my working process for this year, so I have no idea where this story is going to head. All I know is that I am willing to continue if you would like me to. All in all, you know what to do! Please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes. Review with any thoughts you might have about my writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it's in an intelligent matter.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** My fellow readers, another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Special thanks to those who reviewed:

**mewmewmemint**

**Anon. (Fuzei)**

**dragonkyuubi101**

**Judo Creature **

**asian-ninja **

**Melodramaniac**

**Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten**

**Blossoms of Spring **

**lizzpercush**

**Anon. (TR) **

**Mysterious Smiles **

**animequeen100**

**The Square **

**Sunikachan001**

**Princess of Storms **

**Blood red nin **

**Anon. (!) **

**HyperactiveDepression**

**Anon. (shonji) **

**tenjichan**

**Anon. (animeluva) **

**Matahari**

**Kaze-Yume No Tenshi **

**susan22**

**Anon. (Anonymous Reviewer) **

**piixiiestiix **

**Sethsuyara **

**CaffineFreePepsi**

**Etaine Rain **

**GossipgalMishi**

**squidward**

**Itami Yatake **

**dianalovely1995**

**FallenAngelsFeelNoLove**

**GoEatWormsxx**

**vaish27**

**gothicfaerie94**

**Lichichu**

**princessPOCKY-chan**

**ILoveSmallFonts**

* * *

**Started:** Wednesday, January 2, 2008

**Draft Finished:** Thursday, January 3, 2008

**Fiction:** Continuation

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** NejiTen

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** Working as a waitress in a moderate Chinese restaurant, Tenten's life turned great to worst when she spilled a cup of tea on Hyuuga Hiashi's lap. After that little incident, Tenten must find another job to pay her rent. However, as fate would have it, she ends up being hired as a personal assistant to no other than Hyuuga Neji. So what exactly is the problem? Answer: He's a Hyuuga.

* * *

**Pass the Coffee, Hold the Tea**

Chapter Two

* * *

**From:** Nara Shikamaru

**To: **Hyuuga Neji

**Re:** Troublesome, mate.

_Reasons why this is a troublesome affair:_

_One: You're emailing me about girl problems. Do I look like a guy who knows these kind of things? Go ask Ino. _

_Two: I don't need drama. Knowing you, you can't keep away from it, and have a tendency to involve us. Thanks a lot. _

_Three: You've failed to tell her about your attempt to use her as your leverage to counteract the marriage proposal set for you, ultimately bringing this issue all on yourself, your personal assistant, and including us. _

_And what do I think you should do about it? _

_I've only got one thing to say: You're on your own. _

Nara Shikamaru

_CEO of Nara Media Enterprise, Production Studio, and Corporation, Master of Cunning, Cloud Watcher_

_P.S. Don't bother me. I'm watching the clouds. _

* * *

**From: **Hyuuga Neji

**To: **Nara Shikamaru

**Re: Re: **You're No Help. . .

_First of all, you've only proven one thing: you are the laziest genius I've ever known . Must I remind you that you are dating two women at once?_

_Help me, and I won't tell Ino. . . or Temari. Choose your poison, _mate.

_Second, I do not create drama. That's the Idiot's job. _

_Third, I didn't fail to tell her, rather I was looking for the opportune moment to establish the grounds, where you _**all **_just happen to walk on. _

_I did eventually tell her on my own. _

Hyuuga Neji

_Representative of Hyuuga Corporation, Heart Breaker, Advisor of Weather_

_P.S. I hope it rains. _

* * *

**From: **Uzumaki Naruto

**To: **Hyuuga Neji _the_ Playboy

**Title: **Dude. . .

_Shikamaru told me about your little problem. _

_I see how it is. First you set up the job advertisement in order to get Tenten to work in the Hyuuga Corporation, fully knowing that they cannot stand each other, then you make it seem like you two are dating and manage to convince Hiashi that she is your girlfriend, and by using her hatred toward Hiashi, you expect her to go through with your plan, just to throw off Hiashi's suspicion that you are plotting against him to take over the main corporation. _

_I know you are a genius, but. . . you bastard! _

_I'm surprised she didn't hit you after what you've had demand of her. Wait, she did slap you, didn't she? Haha. Oh, man. I've got to tell Sasuke that you're being spanked by your own personal assistant! Kind of kinky, eh, Neji? Wow, I haven't seen _**that **_side of you before._

_Never mind, scratch that. I don't ever want to see that side of you, or any side for that matter, __**especially**__ your back side! Oh God, mental image flashing in my head! I think am going to puke. _

_Not. _

_So. . .what are you going to do with your _**girlfriend?**_ It's a good thing you two have something in common. Nothing's better than revenge on Hiashi when it brings a couple together, eh? I know you totally have the hots for her because she can't seem to take her hands off of you. -Wink, wink- _

_Wait 'til I tell Hinata. I bet you're thinking about having hot, kinky sex with her on your monstrous desk RIGHT now!_

_All I've got to say is: use a condom. . .or two. _

Uzumaki Naruto

_The Ramen King, Author of Drama, Director of Pleasure _

_P.S. Hinata says you haven't RVSP yet for our wedding reception yet. I don't see why she even bother putting you have that list. Tenten, I can understand, since she has to suffer working under your egoistic ass. It's the least we can do. Anyways, have a PASSIONATE day, my future cousin-in-law. _

_P.P.S. Oh, and if don't reply back to me, I'll understand. But another piece of advice before I go: tie back your hair. Trust me, just do it. You'll thank me later. PEACE! _

* * *

**From: **Hyuuga Neji

**To: **The Idiot

**Re: Re: **You Are DEAD to Me

_Don't not under any circumstances call me your cousin-in-law in future references. Hinata-sama wouldn't want to you to die young. _

_If you do wish to live another day, keep your perverted thoughts for your next publication. This is NOT one of your novels. Get that through your thick head: I am NOT having sex with my personal assistant. Unlike you, I actually work. _

_As for advice, I've got only one advice for you: put a shirt on. No one wants to see your body more than we have to. _

_Don't even bother to reply back. _

Hyuuga Neji

_Representative of Hyuuga Corporation, King of the Annoyed, Master of Commands_

_P.S. Please inform Hinata-sama that I will be there. Email Tenten. _

_P.P.S. I know what you're thinking. __**Stop**__ it. _

* * *

**From: **Uzumaki Naruto

**To: **Tenten

**Re: **I've Got a Secret to Tell You

_Let me just say: you're one tough chick! You're the first girl, no sorry, woman to actually hit Neji. That automatically makes you my fifth favorite person in my book. I knew I would like you the moment I saw you!_

_Oh, and sorry for ruining your moment with the boss. I assume you already know his diabolical plan because your claim to fame right now is actually putting up with his royal pain in the ass. Way to go! _

_But I have to warn you. . ._

_Your boss is a pervert. He might not seem like it, but he's thinking of _**naughty**_ thoughts right now. You should totally slap him again, this time, make sure he gets a black eye. I would come over and do it myself (after what he's done, he deserves another beating), but I rather not have him file another restraining order. Hinata would be sad if the bastard isn't at our wedding, which reminds me, Hinata needs you to drag Neji to a formal fitting. He's being a difficult bastard and haven't even RSVP for the wedding. _

_Please help her! I know Hiashi wants to kill you right now, but then again he wants to kill everyone, including ME. So, I know what kind of situation you're in. I'm here for you sister! Well, sort of. _

_You'll have my moral support! Nothing's going to happen to my future-future cousin-in-law. You are going to marry Neji, right? That was his diabolical plan after claiming you as his girlfriend, I presume._

_If not, I hope you and Neji kick Hiashi's ass. Tell me if anything interesting happens, especially if you decide to bash Neji again. This is going to be epic! I can't wait to tell my children about this. Seriously, I can't wait another six months! I'm going crazy! _

_But hey, it's cool. Just be sure to get it on camera. Now _**that**_, would be priceless. Literally. _

_Remember to give him a strong right hook. He'll never see that coming. PEACE OUT! _

Uzumaki Naruto

_King of Ramen, Prince of Irresistible Charm, Choreographer of Violence, Soon-to-be Father_

* * *

**From: **Rock Lee

**To: **Tenten

**Title: **Oh, Burning Flame of Youth!

_Tenten, oh, how art thou? Thy heart must be in utter pain for Neji is yeaning to be with thee, as do I, who would like nothing more than to comfort thee. But fear not, fair joyous flower for your prince charming will come to his senses and apologize. I hope he will see the error of his ways. If not, I will personal see to it as I relight his flaming youth, thus opening his beautiful eyes._

_Oh, my heart melts for you, but at last, I must bid thee farewell. _

_May the burning youth of flame be with you. _

Rock Lee

_Poet at Heart, Youth in Mind, Killer of Romance _

* * *

**From: **Tenten

**To: **The Asian Shakespeare

**Re: Re: **What in the World?

_Lee, _

_We live in the 20th century for Pete's sakes! Speak English, no wait, speak and type modern English. Please. _

_But thank you for concern Lee. I don't think I want to talk about it right now, I mean, the bastard actually set this whole thing up! The whole thing! The advertisement to get me to become his personal assistant, his whole stalker-ish attempt to lure me in. He knew I was hell-bent on revenge and he actually wants to help. I've got to say, the Hyuuga family clearly have__** issues**._

_Later. _

Tenten

_Wielder of Weapons, Mistress of Mayhem, Personal Assistant of the Devil _

* * *

**From: **Hyuuga (soon-to-be-Uzumaki) Hinata

**To: **Tenten

**Re: Re: **Wedding Plans

_Tenten, _

_Thank you for complying to my request. Since Neji seems to be busy all the time, I don't want to pester him repeatedly with the wedding details. He wasn't too keen on the announcement, and have been avoiding any means to speed up the progress. The wedding will be happening soon and I am going to need all the help I can get, and he seems to listen to you. _

_Again, I'm sorry about Naruto. He is a bit overactive some times, but that is why I love him. _

_You will have my support as well. I know Neji-nii-san needs someone in his life right now. I'm afraid all the stress at work has gotten to his head. _

_As to the situation between my father, you, and Neji-nii-san, I hope you understand that I do not wish to take part in that affair, rather I would like to see you and Neji-nii-san triumph in your attempts to help my father realize that power isn't everything. _

_I love my father, but he is difficult. Please bear in mind that I am on your side. If you need someone to talk to, do not hesitate to contact me. I will be here for you, Tenten. _

_Best of luck. _

Hyuuga Hinata

_Vice President of Uzumaki Corporation, Future wife of Uzumaki Naruto, Three months pregnant and counting._

_P.S. The fitting for the groomsmen is scheduled to be this weekend. Please let Neji-nii-san know that he must be there by 2PM. _

_P.P.S. Thank you in advance for the trouble. I know how difficult he can be. _

* * *

**From: **Uchiha Sasuke

**To: **Hyuuga Neji

**Re: **Six Words. . .

_So, did you get laid Hyuuga? _

_We all know there is something going on between you and your personal assistant. Tenten, isn't it? Judging by the photos that are going to be publish in tomorrow's tabloid news, it looks like you two are pretty close to me. Thank Shikamaru for the advance copy, will you? _

_The Dobe tells me that your personal assistant is quite feisty. I suppose I'll have to wait to see the red mark she has left on your face. I bet she's quite a handful as I've been informed, and have witness. _

_Sakura tells me she's a looker and wants to remind you that if you don't want her, she's willing to take her in. You know she can't pass up a good-looking model. _

_Personally, I would like to see you try to win her over. _

_Only, I'll know you'll probably get screwed. Not in a good way._

_One last thing: There is a betting pool on you and Tenten. Don't look at me. The Dobe made it up. _

_Naruto bets 500,000 yen on Tenten beating your ass to the next millenium. _

_Sakura doubles the bet and places her fate on Tenten that you'll fall for her. _

_Even Hinata's place a bet that you will win the heart of your personal assistant. _

_Shikamaru sends his silent support with 850,000 yen, also wanting me to remind you that he is building a cloud machine. I knew he'll crack one day, it's a matter of when. He also sends a message: "Watch out." Care to elaborate? _

_You better not screw it up, Hyuuga. My 1,000,000 yen is riding on this bet. _

Uchiha Sasuke

_CEO of Uchiha Corporation, Model Heartthrob of the City, Record holder of 'Model of the Year'_

_P.S. In case you were wondering, it was the Dobe's idea to bet in Japanese currency. Don't ask. _

* * *

**From: **Hyuuga Neji

**To: **Bastard of the _Century_

**Re: Re: **Two Words. . .

**Fuck you. **

_There is nothing going on between me and Tenten. And to counter your assumption and accusation of my injury regarding my little argument with Tenten, I let her hit me, simple as that. She has a bit of a right to be angry, I do not blame her. However, it is only a matter of business. We are completely professional about this, unlikely all of you. First the Idiot with his perverted thoughts and now you all expect me to join in by cooperating with your little wager. _

_Hell better freeze over now because I'll be damned if I ever let you people run my life. _

_Tell Uzumaki he better love his first child because I swear I'm going to castrate him once his child is born. _

_While you're with Haruno, inform her that Tenten still works for _**me**

_I hope Shikamaru's cloud machine is insured because it is going to be pieces after what I'm going to do to it._

_You better watch _**your**_ back, Uchiha. _

_I might just send my personal assistant on a _personal _errand. _

Hyuuga Neji

_Representative of Hyuuga Corporation, Chancellor of Actions, Emperor of Words, Master of Threats _

* * *

**F****rom: **Neji

**To: **Tenten

**Title: **Please Open First

_Tenten, _

_I apologize for hiding the truth from you. __I want you to know that my intention was __not to scare you, nor hurt you in any way. __If you wish to stay angry, I'd __understand._

_Please, forgive me Tenten. _

Neji

_Seeker of Remorse, Prince of Forgiveness, Your Humble Servant_

* * *

**From:** Rock Lee

**To: **Neji-kun!

**Re: Re:** Please, Please, No Cheese!

_Neji-kun,_

_I am sorry to inform you that our dearest Tenten does not want to communicate with you. Besides, why are you emailing her? She's sitting RIGHT outside your door! How do I know that? Because I am outside YOUR door, too. Come out. I know you're in there. _

_Where has your burning flame of youth gone? _

_Out of your head like daydreams? _

_Out of your mouth like whispers? _

_Or out the door like Tenten? Oh. She left. _

_Is it lunch time? Well, in that case, I am going to have lunch with Gai-sensei! Yosh! I'll see you later! _

_Good day to you! _

Rock Lee

_Head Model for the Nice Guy Pose, President of the Gai-sensei Appreciation Association, Gai-sensei-is-my-Idol Spokesman Junior Trainee _

_P.S. How do you turn off this computer? Never mind. I'll do it. . .when I find the button. It's the green one, right? Oops. _

_No it wasn't. _

* * *

**From: Tenten**

**To: Uzumaki Naruto **

**CC: Hyuuga Neji **

**FW: Re: **Just Shoot Me.

_I'm just going to bluntly say it: You're right, Hiashi is a pain the ass. Neji isn't much better. Clearly, they need some therapy. _

_First, I get hired out of a whim. _

_Second, I get harassed by Hiashi at work. _

_Now, he's threatening me with my life because Neji decides that he wants me to be his girlfriend! What did I do to deserve this? _

_I am a nice person. I do nice things. I don't spit on the side walk, stick gum under my desk, or give my boss bad coffee. _

_Why is everything going against me? _

_Was it because I smell like peanut oil? _

_Is it because I criticize Lee on his poetry?_

_Am I that bad of a personal assistant that the Gods of O.L.s would punish me just to see me suffer? _

_You know what?_

_Screw paperwork. _

_I'm going home. _

_I had enough for today. _

Tenten

_Hinata's Wedding Asssistant, Mistress of Relationships, Advisor of Action _

_P.S. I'll be there tomorrow for the fitting. Happy Friday! Thank the heavens._

* * *

Betting Pool Wagers

Naruto: 500,000 yen (About 5, 000 USD)

Sakura :1,000,000 yen (About 10,000 USD)

Hinata: 900,000 yen (About 9,000 USD)

Shikamaru: 850,000 yen (About 8,500 USD)

Sasuke: 1,000,000 yen (About 10,000 USD)

Yours: ?

* * *

**Current Plot**:

-Everyone thinks Neji and Tenten are dating because of the "incident" in the conference room

-Shikamaru happened to have a camera, took a snapshot of them, and published it in his magazine

-Sasuke has the first copy.

**In Reality**:

-Neji tricked Tenten to become his personal assistant

-After Hiashi's visit, he told her, she slapped him

-Everyone found out about Tenten slapping Neji because Sakura walked right into Neji's office right after it happened.

-Hence, the emails.

**-Enter the sub-plots**:

-Hinata and Naruto are getting married.

-Hinata is three months pregnant

-Neji is one of Naruto's groomsmen (to make Hinata happy).

-Tenten is enlisted by Hinata to drag Neji to the fittings because he's being stubborn.

**Back on track: **

-Neji is desperate for (love) advice, though he doesn't admit it, much.

-Hiashi is against Neji and Tenten's relationship because of his bitter encounter with Tenten at the restaurant.

-Tenten is very angry.

-Lee just made matters worst by sending Neji a copy of Tenten's anger vent to Naruto.

**What will Neji's plan follow through? **

Find out soon.

* * *

**A/N: **The bets are in! Place yours today! Seriously. Anyways, I decided to give this story a shot. I'm behind almost everything that involves writing anyways, so why not. Thank you for your support! Please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes. Review with any thoughts you might have about my writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it's in an intelligent matter.

**Reviews** plus **author** equals **happiness and speedy** **updates**.

* * *

Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** First of all, I want to explain something about this story. Each line break is a time skip. If you haven't noticed, the first chapter was full of time skips. It's just fun to jump around, creating different scenes, and yes, it does have a purpose. If you're confuse over it, I suggest you re-read it. If you still don't get it, then ask me.

In other news, I am getting back on track for One Step Ahead. Sorry it took so long, but I promise you guys that you will not be disappointed in what I have install. If you LOVE this story, please READ and REVIEW it! Aside from that, **I have a poll in my profile**. Feel** free **to drop and _cast_ your vote for what story I should update next!

Well, now that is over, let me just say that I am really glad I got so many positive and encouraging reviews!

* * *

You guys are the **BEST**!

**Evilanimecupid6**

**squidward**

**Shikyo no Amtsu Shinsei**

**piixiiestiix**

**Scarletstar20**

**Shenhui**

**Shadoom **

**mappsgo**

**Cloudy-Fox**

**DemonicAngel08**

**aizuhime**

**Kita Kudai **

**dianalovely1995**

**hermion8**

**M.O.N.S.T.E..POCKY**

**Artic Fox Girl (TIMES TWO)**

**MIA**

**vampires r cool**

**vampgirl725**

**HimeHikari**

**Mrs. Neji Uchiha**

**yuuri-chan18**

**Yukira Akiratomo (vaish27?)**

**SnowCharms**

**HanaTenshiHimeko**

**kendii**

**random (TIMES TWO)**

**DotsOnAWall**

**Kannika**

**TENTEN-HYUUGA NYGUYGEN**

**Nakoudo Byakugan (TIMES TWO)**

* * *

**Started:** Tuesday, January 8, 2008

**Draft Finished:** Monday, July 21, 2008

**Fiction:** Continuation

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** NejiTen

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** Working as a waitress in a moderate Chinese restaurant, Tenten's life turned great to worst when she spilled a cup of tea on Hyuuga Hiashi's lap. After that little incident, Tenten must find another job to pay her rent. However, as fate would have it, she ends up being hired as a personal assistant to no other than Hyuuga Neji. So what exactly is the problem? Answer: He's a Hyuuga.

* * *

**Pass the Coffee, Hold the Tea**

Chapter Three

* * *

**Tenten**

I love to sleep. It's my second favorite thing to do (eating is my first). Warm, comfortable, and soft, I didn't want to leave the bed this morning. After sitting at the desk for hours on end, I was ready to be home alone, take a nice bubble bath, and not have to worry about work, or Neji for the matter.

After I have been well-informed of his plan to take over the main corporation, he explained the purpose of my being in the whole bloodless coup, which is to keep Hiashi busy. He had everything planned out. While Hiashi focus his energy on trying to get rid of me (like that's going to happen) Neji will do everything in his power to slowly convert the management to swing his way, therefore legally gaining possession of Hyuuga Corporation.

Bet you he didn't think that one up in a whole night, that's for sure. He is human, to a certain extent (I am not quite sure by how much yet), but you can't deny that he's a genius.

Despite all of that, I didn't treat him any different even after what happened, nor did he. I expected much. He still gave me orders to go copy documents, set up conferences, and have me working as late as midnight. My workload was the same. It didn't surprise me his personality didn't either. I work for the man and I don't even know what goes on in his head most of the time, can you believe that? Aside from his cold, stoic and antisocial behavior, he has some nice qualities (so I've heard from Hinata, but have yet to witness them). All in all, I tend to stay out of his personal bubble because he is, after all, my boss.

I guess, now would be the time I should explain why I am in bed when I am suppose to be at work. Well, for one thing, it's a Saturday. That means, I have two whole days to myself right?

Wrong.

You see, this weekend I am suppose to go the bridal shop. Yes, suppose to. Neji, being the difficult bastard, finally succumbed to my relentless pestering about attending the fitting for Naruto and Hinata's wedding, and he said he would go if I accompanied him. Of course, I agreed, seeing how he was deliberately trying to sabotage his cousin's wedding. I don't want to see him more than I have too, but I promised Hinata, and also, I want to see the look on his face when he realize that the wedding was definitely happening. Too bad I wasn't looking forward to get up from my bed.

I'm not one to procrastinate, really I'm not. I tend to work around the problem, so to speak. By working around the problem, I mean finding a different way to approach it without the notion that I haven't done anything progressive. This morning however, I had a rude awakening. Very rude, might I add.

I was laying on my bed, happy as I can be after a grueling twelve hour shift running around in one inch heels, when the doorbell starts to ring. My first instinct was to look at the clock. It blinked ten o' clock in the red digital numbers. For me, ten o' clock in the morning is early, way early for a visitor much less the mail post. My second instinct was to ignore it. Maybe if I won't come to the door, he or she would think that there is no one home, therefore they would leave. My hope was shot down when my doorbell rang for the third time. I place my pillow over my head and tried to block out the noise that was keeping me wake.

Much to my disbelief (after five rings), the person didn't leave. I finally had it and got up, putting on a robe over my pajamas as I yawned. The distance from my room to the door is quite short, not long enough for me to think up a reason why someone would be ringing at my door at such a early (for me anyway) time.

Before I got a chance to register which lock I had unlatched last, I opened the door only to meet the last person I would have expected to show up at my door.

"Good morning, Tenten." The sound of his voice woke me up immediately. Dressed in his usual business attire, Neji stood at my door with a solemn expression. His pale eyes bore mine as I stared and stared until I realize what was happening. I mentally looked down and groaned. I wanted to be anywhere but here. At the edge of a flaming volcano, in the middle of a great desert, on top of the highest mountain in the world, anywhere. After a few awkward moment of silence (as I recovered from my shock), I opened my mouth to say something.

"What are you doing here?" Which didn't come out as nicely as I thought it would be in my mind. Hey, you would be grumpy too if someone robbed you of your beauty sleep. Yes, I do care about my beauty, but that was beside the point.

"Formal fitting." As those words left his mouth, I realized right then and there that he was crazy.

"It's not until one o' clock," I half-yelled. I didn't care if he is my boss. It is a Saturday! I could have had at least two more hours of sleep!

"I know," he stated cooly. "I thought this might be a pleasant opportunity to take you out for breakfast." I stood there, bewildered beyond wits. Clearly the man doesn't know the practical use of sleep. "May I come in?" Or timing. I stepped aside and let him in, noticing that he walked directly into my living room and turned, waiting for me to close the door. "Your hair," the lock clicked back to its proper places. "You have long hair." Subconsciously, I rake my fingers through my auburn locks.

"Yeah," I slowly said to him. "It is quite long." Great. The first time my boss is at my house and we're talking about hair. What is this, a wake up call to a sleep over? I hope not because I do not want to get into the subject of facial cream we use and compare the results by having a scrub off.

He found the comment as the closing statement of the conversation and told me to get ready, which I was reluctant to do, but did it anyways because one: I was in my pajamas. Even with my robe around me, the way Neji was looking at me did not me feel any better. Two: I look like crap. Everyone looks like crap in the morning, if you haven't noticed. Well, everyone except for . . .I don't know people like Lee.

I excused myself to my room to pick out my clothes for the day while Neji monitored my living room. Yes, monitored, seriously. He keeps on looking at everything, which is the least of my worries because I do not place pictures up like some crazy weirdo who likes to show off pictures of one's self. I don't have a pet, just a couch, a table, a lamp, a tasteful rug, and a television set, you know like a regular boring person. Well, I wouldn't say boring because I also have a whole cabinet of dramas I collect and watch from time to time. Now that, is interesting, is it not? I think so.

When I grabbed the necessary things I needed, I took a quick shower (much to my dismay, but it'll have to do in place of the bubble bath), brushed my teeth, washed my face, and style my hair into two braids before wrapping them into buns with my bangs framing my face. I figured I need a change, why not now? Satisfied with my appearance, I went to my living room to find Neji sitting on the couch.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, searching strategically for my bag, which I've misplaced the night before. Hey, give me a break. I was so tired yesterday, I didn't even cook dinner for myself. One person. Not a very hard thing to do. Usually I would cook myself a nice, homemade meal, but some nights, take out seemed like a more sensible and less time consuming idea. That doesn't mean I am lazy, by the way. If I am lazy, then I wouldn't have bothered to change out of my work clothes into my pajamas, or brush my teeth before bed. You get the idea.

We headed out the door after I secured the safety of my apartment. Then, I realized something: was this a date? I mean, he came to my living quarters, picked me up, and now we were heading out to breakfast. Of course, a typical date consists of a movie and a dinner, but still, breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day

Much to my dismay, I soon figured out, breakfast is the worst time of the day.

Trust me, it's called breakfast for a reason.

I know what you're thinking.

But you have **no** idea.

Because I had to eat at the same table with Hyuuga Hiashi.

Yeah, it was _that _bad.

* * *

"Man! You should have seen the look on his face!" Naruto roared rethorically. "PLAT! Right in the kisser! I'd give up one of my restaurants just to see that again!" Could he be any louder? Part of me wanted to strangle him, but I didn't for Hinata's sake (and for the unborn child), yet another part of me smile with glee as my face flushed in embarrassment.

Okay, this is what happened: When Neji and I arrived, we came face to face with Hiashi. Of course, Hiashi didn't make it any easier for me. Rude as always, he barely looked at me, pretending that I was just some nobody. Oh, what would I give to hit him right there! But the presence of Naruto and Hinata helped me ease into calming myself down. Then, I met Hinata's sister, Hanabi. _Charming_ little girl. Notice the sarcasm, people. She was the spitting image her father. Well, in the form of a female. Throughout the morning, she gave me the sternest look as if she was analyzing my compatibility to even sit at the table much less eat with them. I did eat breakfast. What else am I suppose to do: sit there and look stupid? I think not! Oh yeah, and I accidently made a fruit tart filled with custard fly onto Hiashi's face. Yeah, I know. Coincidence much?

I swear I didn't mean for that to happen. Actually, I hoped it would happen. It's not like I planned it or anything, nor purposely threw it in his face. It just happened. Seriously. You see, I was minding my own business, eating my yogurt and granola when my napkin dropped on the floor. Being a nice person, I got down to pick it up. What I didn't know what that the dessert cart was wheeled next to the table. When I got up, thinking that I was gripping on the table, the pressure of my hold exerted enough force to send the cart flying to the nearest table, propelling everything that was placed the said cart into the air and ultimately landing on Hiashi. Not only was it my bad luck, it was his fault for having to seat there in the first place, I might add.

When I realized what I had done, it was too late because Hiashi wiped the mess off his face, stood up and turned to leave with the manager of the restaurant profusely apologizing on my behalf. Hanabi followed her father before giving me a scowl. I didn't even get the chance to apologize.

Now that we were exiting the restaurant, Naruto didn't spare a second reminding me what I just had done.

"That's enough, Uzumaki." The sound of Neji's voice was surprisingly calm. The blond man turned to face me, flashing his fangs at me.

"Tenten, you are seriously the best thing that has happened to us!" He honestly does not know the term "public humiliation" that's for sure. "First, you have the guts to stand up to Hiashi. Then, gave Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass a beating of his lifetime." At this point, Neji looked like he wanted to do the strangling which made me wary of the close proximity between Naruto and him "And now, you top it off with a pie in Hiashi's face!" I wanted to remind him it was a tart, but saved my breath. "Priceless!" Suddenly, Naruto's face became serious. "You have to marry into the Hyuuga family now!" I nearly choked. The humor returned to his glowing complexion. "Seriously! We should team up and give that old fart a lesson he wouldn't forget." He put his arm around Neji while I noted the way his left eye was twitching violently. "What do you say Neji? Just marry the girl!" And the next thing I knew, Naruto shoved Neji right onto me.

* * *

Mornings getting to office were usually a rush. I would get up in the morning, brush my teeth, put on my clothes, head out the door (after putting my shoes on), ride two buses to get to the building, and ride the elevator just to get to the top floor. Of course, getting into an elevator was always a challenge. With all the people working here, the morning rush to get to work on time always means traffic. From traffic on the road to human traffic, you know where people are packed in a tiny space where some claustrophobic fool might hyperventilate because you can't tell who is standing right in front of you or behind you unless they say something that might whistle pass your ear, causing you to freak out because you can feel their breath.

I was so _glad_ that I didn't have to deal with that because, like every morning, I share my ride in the elevator with my boss. This morning, however was the most awkward. More awkward than the time when I asked him what kind of mattress he sleeps on.

"Do you _want_ to know, Tenten?" His calm posture and the smirk on his face made me warily inch toward the other corner, on the other side of the tiny elevator, anything to stop me from believing that my boss is trying to flirt with me. Maybe Naruto was right, Neji is a closet pervert after all.

When the elevator arrives at the top, it doesn't get stuck. That trick won't work because the Hyuuga Corporation has the best of the best elevators in the world, so I've been told by Hinata.

She came by to visit lately and every time she rides the elevator with me (because I always find an excuse to get away from my stuffy desk, go to the lobby, and greet Hinata), she says it is like riding on a cloud. Might I remind you that she is three months pregnant and can collapse if she is light headed, but Hinata stayed strong. Even I admit I get a bit woozy if I ride the elevator too much. It's probably because I am usually on an empty stomach, or had a little too much to eat during lunch.

Neji heads straight to his office and I head to the lounge to grab some breakfast. I've got to say, I love it when there is breakfast provided by the place you work. Every morning, there is always a table with healthy, organic (seriously), delicious looking arrangements of breakfast food just waiting to be consumed.

This morning, however, I skipped grabbing a cup of chocolate soy milk and a cheese bagel and went to the counter to fill up a cup of coffee a white mug. Then, I went past my desk and didn't bother to place my bag down on my chair and knocked on my boss' door. I opened it before he even got a chance to reply.

"Here's your coffee, sir." I smiled and set it on his desk, or should I say, tried to find a place to set it down upon. Scattered every where were files of documents stack upon stack. It's safe to say that he haven't seen the surface of his desk in a very long time. So, instead I held it out to him, which he accepts and takes a sip of it.

"Is there something I can help you with, Tenten?" He didn't say "thank you" for the coffee, nor look up. This was the phrase he would use every time I hand him a cup of coffee, and I was waiting for it. Why else would I skip breakfast just to give him a cup of coffee? I cleared my throat with a cough.

You have to understand that I am a curious person. It's human nature, but I am very curious, the very curious of the curious, in fact. When I was five, I wondered where babies came from when girls my age played mother to a doll. I mean, _where_, not from whom. I knew all babies came from females, but I couldn't help but want to know how they come out of the big bulging stomachs. When I asked my teacher, she just ignored me. It turned out that a five year old girl should not find out _where_ babies come from at all, especially after you've witness it on a medical video. Trust me, it will scar you for _life_.

"Tenten?" I gulped out of nervousness, thinking, this is now or later. I waited for later.

"Are you a virgin?" His silver eyes flickered to me instantly. Now, I got his attention. Yeah me! Usually, it was hard to get two minutes of his time just to sign a document. I waited for him to reply, tilting my head slightly. He gave me a look. At first, I thought he was going to give me an answer, but turned out that my hope was shot down when he said only one thing.

"Nara," the surname escaped his lips like a curse: quiet with a hint of annoyance. I started to laugh. I wasn't laughing at him, rather I was laughing at the fact that he knew what was going on. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a magazine.

"It arrived at the door of my apartment last night. I _must_ say, it was an _interesting_ night read," the smile was still on my face.

* * *

Awkward silences cannot be filled by a mere single word. Not even the random ones. But in my situation, Hyuuga Neji managed to do the impossible.

Sometimes I wonder if he's human because nothing really seemed to faze him. Not even that one time when a huge spider crawled on his desk while I was in his office asking him for a signature. He simply takes a glass cup, trapped it on a piece of paper and let it crawl out the window, unharmed. If it was me, that thing would be dead in a matter of seconds, or I'd have someone else do it for me. I can't stand things that have more than four legs. Humans, I can tolerate. Cats, dogs, and hamsters I can handle. A hairy, eight legged spider? See you in hell because I will not regret killing you.

But at the moment, I didn't want to kill a big and hairy spider who decided that showing itself might cause heart attacks. At the moment, I wanted to get my small, but strong hands wrapped around the neck of Hyuuga Neji as I strangle him to death.

"I must apologize." Although those words left his mouth, the tone of his voice did not sound like he was sorry at all. His response just made me want to walk faster. I just couldn't believe him. Why in the world would he do such a thing? He stole my first kiss, damnit!

"I don't want to talk to you," I seethed, plowing through the streets of the city. Upon my escape, I did not appreciate that the streets were packed. My attempt to get away from him was useless because he was at my side in a matter of minutes, smoothly keeping up with my pace.

"It was an accident, Tenten." He stood in front of me, blocking my path. I refused to make eye contact with him, but in my line of vision, I saw something thrust toward me. It was a white tulip. "The flower of forgiveness." I turned my body away from him. I was not the one for flowers, or gifts. It was a downright insult if he thinks he can buy his forgiveness. "Tenten." My name deaf to my own ears, I continued to walk farther and farther until I didn't hear his voice. I know I didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of running away, but I can try right? A head start is all I needed, a turn there and a duck here. I was the queen of evasion maneuver. As I got away, I wondered if he gave up. Well, I can tell you: no, he didn't because I ran right into him, which was humanly impossible, but facts do not lie. Before I had time to recoil, my body was securely locked into place with his hands on my shoulders. I felt my chin lifted up by his cold slender finger, forcing me to look into his silver depths. He was trying to get my attention. How cute. Not.

"Hyuuga Neji. I am not going to forgive for what you just did," I told him, just in case he didn't understand.

"Then let me make it up to you." How do you give back your first kiss? You can't. You don't. Who even asks that kind of question? Unless. . .it was his first kiss too! Oh, God. Kill me now. I wouldn't have thought, out of all the people in the world, Hyuuga Neji would be the one who has never been kissed. . .until now. I was his first kiss! How can this get any worst then this? My boss stole my first kiss! At first, my brain was calculating the down fall to this, but what are the odds of having attractive and young, established, successful, not to mention wealthy socialite of the elite be your first kiss? Not a lot, I've got to admit, then again I could always use this fact to blacmail him. 'So why what is the point of staying mad?' I thought.

"You can start by letting go," I relaxed a little, just a little. "I'm still angry at you. Just do not do it ever again! I mean, why did you even-with me-and-" I was lost for words, obviously you notice from my lack of concentration to string together a measly sentence. "Why me?" I said at last. Mind you, I wasn't whining, but I just can't help it!

He doesn't say anything and stands there, holding the flower at his side. The short distance between us did not make a difference as others pushed their way through the blocked traffic of teenagers and gossipers wanting to speculate the situation.

"Because," he took a step towards me. The flower is the only thing between us now. "They are watching," the soft whisper of his low tone did not falter me even in our embrace.

The bastard.

First he kisses me in public, then he hugs me and for what?

For a show.

Right then and there, I thought to myself, 'Okay, if he wants to play, I am willing to play as well.'

A kiss for a kiss.

A show for a show.

"Let the games begin, Hyuuga Neji."

I am ready.

* * *

**Current Plot**:

-Neji took Tenten out to breakfast.

-She got introduced to the "family".

-Hiashi didn't really care for that matter.

**In Reality**:

-The event at breakfast was to show Hiashi that Neji was serious about Tenten being his girlfriend.

-Clearly, Hanabi disapproves.

-Naruto and Hinata were there for support.

-After flying that fruit tart into Hiashi's face, Naruto is overjoyed, Tenten has mixed emotions, and Neji is definitely annoyed.

-They never made it to the bridal shop for the formal fitting, by the way. Not that Neji was eager to go there in the first place (Tenten pestered him relentlessly and he gave in).

**-Enter the sub-plots**:

-Tenten questions Neji's virginity because of an article Shikamaru wrote to get back at the Hyuuga.

-He sent a copy of that magazine to Uchiha Sasuke, including to Tenten

-Now Neji is out to get back at Shikamaru.

**Back on track: **

-After shoving Neji toward Tenten, Naruto accidently shoved a bit _too_ hard.

-Result: Neji and Tenten kissed in public.

-Neji sees this situation as a thing he can use in his plan because Hiashi have spies covering their every move.

-Tenten is slightly mad at him, nevertheless she plays along, plotting her own revenge against Neji.

**How will she be able to do that? **

Find out soon.

* * *

**A/N:** **Reviews** plus **author** equals **happiness and speedy** **updates**.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Before you start I would like to announce that I've written a _new_ NejiTen story called _**Six Seeds of a Pomegranate**_. It is under the username _LoveLisa2649_. Please go check it out, but I must warn you that it is a dark story and rated **mature**. Read with caution. Without further interruptions, here is another (long awaited) chapter for you guys!

* * *

I would like to thank you **awesome** reviewers!

**Mysterious Smiles**

**Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei **

**Shenhui**

**Gemini Baby Girl**

**BitterLife**

**TENTEN-NYGUYGEN-HYUUGA (times TWO)**

**kendii**

**dianalovely1995**

**HimeHikari**

**M.O.N.S.T.E..POCKY.**

**Dots OnAWall**

**kiniro no hana (hana and Amikage!)**

**Verboten Byacolate**

**random**

**Luna Forest**

**Byakuxhisa4eva**

**HanaTenshiHimeko**

**SnowCharms**

**Beckyy**

**Kannika**

**scorpio17910 **

**stardust-chan**

**ChristinaAngel**

**kittydemon18**

**Bri**

**Bloody Sapphire Blade **

**jinxed **

**SakuraUchiha14**

**Kunoichi-of-the-Leaf**

**Jade Rhade **

**jokerstrikesback**

**DeviouslyDementedAuthors**

**I-Eat-My-Vegetables**

**innesgirl**

**raisa**

**Princess Bhria**

**LittleMissBoredNAiry**

**xfannyx**

**angelaurora7777 (times TWO)**

**Terrified of Logic **

**FlameHazel (times TWO)**

**LilyFlower (times TWO)**

**MidniteCurse4Eternity (times TWO)**

**Dread **

**fmorgana**

* * *

**Started:** Friday, July 25, 2008

**Draft Finished:** Wedesday, January 21, 2009

**Fiction:** Continuation

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** NejiTen

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** Working as a waitress in a moderate Chinese restaurant, Tenten's life turned great to worst when she spilled a cup of tea on Hyuuga Hiashi's lap. After that little incident, Tenten must find another job to pay her rent. However, as fate would have it, she ends up being hired as a personal assistant to no other than Hyuuga Neji. So what exactly is the problem? Answer: He's a Hyuuga.

* * *

**Pass the Coffee, Hold the Tea**

Chapter Four

* * *

_Yo! This is Uzumaki Naruto. I am currently away from my phone right now, enjoying a heaping bowl of ramen and hiding from a certain someone who wants to chop my head off. Oh, and if you are that person, do me a favor and HANG UP! You will never find me! Anyways, you know what to do after the beep. _

_-Beep-_

Naruto! I am SO going to kill you the next time you step into Hyuuga Corporation! How could you do this to me? Admit it, you intended to push Neji onto me! I thought you were on my side? I swear I will get back at you for this!

Oh, just in case you don't know, I know where you live. Ha. I can find you in a heartbeat. I could always get Hinata to drag your sorry ass home.

The reason why I am calling in the first place is because Neji asked me to reschedule this week's meeting at a later time. I took the liberty to relocate it at a restaurant I am dying to try. It beats the old scenery. And yes, they serve ramen.

Call to confirm the meeting. Bye.

* * *

_Hello. Thank you for calling the office of Hyuuga Neji. If you know the extension for the person you are calling, please press it in now. Otherwise stay on the line so that our representatives may direct your call. _

"Hello, Tenten speaking. How may I help you?"

"Tenten, it's Shikamaru. Is Neji in?"

"Um, yes. Do you want to talk to him?"

"No. Actually, I want to talk to you."

"Oh, what about?"

"There is an article that is very explict on your relationship with Neji. I thought it will help if I send you the article in advance."

"How explicit are you talking?"

"You'll see."

"All right. Send it over."

"Roger that, but word of advice, brace yourself."

"I've been doing that a lot lately."

"Feh, comes with the job."

"I guess."

"Did you get it yet?"

"Wait, hold on. Yeah, it's coming through. I see-WHAT THE HELL?"

_-Click-_

"Hello?"

* * *

_This is Hyuuga Neji. State your name, number, and yo__ur purpose for contacting me. _

_-Beep-_

Oh, say it isn't so! Neji, where art thou? This is Rock Lee, your humble friend. Are you stricken with shame by the news? Foul are the beasts of gossip and rumors. It is indeed a tragic matter for I know that you and Tenten are good at heart, spreading the joy of youth while it burns in your very souls.

Poor Tenten is bereft on the matter for she cannot stop expressing the anger in her heart. May the mercy of youth forgive her for ripping all of those articles out of every magazine stand within a mile's radius.

At last, thou heart must not be faint for I've paid for them all, including the ones she had burned in the lobby. Oh look, Mother Nature has given us a gift of rain today. No, wait. Why is it raining indoors?

Wait, it's the not the rain after all.

Ah, the miracle of youth!

* * *

_Tenten, here. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! _

_-Beep-_

_DUDE! _Did you actually try to burn down Hyuuga Corp? You are one serious chick, er I mean woman. Aw, why didn't you call me? Oh, you did. Heh, sorry.

So, I'm guessing you saw the article. You shouldn't get so worked up on it. I mean, it's just a photo of you and Neji in a very awkward position. Who knew the bastard know how to hug? Well, that's what he is doing in the picture right? I mean, _**of course**_ that's a hug. You two obviously DO _NOT_ look like you're making out in public. Hold up, _are_ you two making out? I mean, the way his head's turn kind of looks. . .just kidding! The whole image is probably doctored. _Ahem_.

Oh yea, count me in for the PAR-TAY! I am totally coming! I heard there is an open bar. Whoo! Drinks on me! Peace out, Tenten.

* * *

_Hyuuga Neji is currently not available. Please leave a message. _

_-Boop-_

"Currently not available" my ass Hyuuga. I bet ten percent of the Uchiha company that you are sitting at your desk listening to this very message.

I take it you have seen the article by now. Clearly you have something for your personal assistant; even the blind can see that. Hell, even the Idiot can sense the sexual tension between you two in broad daylight.

So, did you enjoy your little fire drill? It's truly remarkable you haven't lost your nerve yet.

Che, looks like you have a lot on your hands, Hyuuga. Be prepared to face the consequences. See you in a week.

* * *

_Rock Lee is thy name, talking is thy game. If so be, please leave a youthful message for me! _

_-Beep-_

Lee, I just want to say thank you for paying for all the damage I've done and I'm sorry you have to see me behave like that. I know it was a bit childish of me to burn every one of those magazines that contain _THE_ article, but you have to understand the embarrassment of it! Now, everyone at the office is looking at me like I'm some kind of gold digging, social climbing harpy!

Honest to God, we were just hugging. Well, not technically because he just put his arms around me due to the reason that we were being watched. Who knew they'd be taking pictures! I swear, if I ever catch one of them lurking behind me again I'm going to break their arm and make sure they can't hold a camera or any digital device for weeks! Mark my words.

I just want to say thanks for confirming your presence at the weekly meeting. See you there!

* * *

_Good Afternoon, I am calling on behalf of _High Society Magazine_ and we would like to schedule an appointment for an interview_-your message have been deleted.

* * *

_S'up, this is Uzumaki Naruto. If you get this message that means I've lost my cell phone (yet again) or am too lazy to pick it up, or that I may be enjoying my ring tone too much. It's awesome! Well, leave me a message. If it's life threatening, call 911. I can't fix everything, you know! _

_-Beep-_

For Heaven's sake Naruto, do really you have to change your greeting every time you change your ring tone? You have better things to do, for starters you can tell me how _deep_ this relationship is between Neji and Tenten. There is no way a smart girl like Tenten would throw herself at wolves and start a relationship with Neji out of the blue, though that incident in the conference room might have something to do with it, not that I would know if it wasn't for you blocking the doorway. -Sighs- I knew she was special the minute I saw her. Too bad Neji snagged her before I had a chance. Oh well.

Maybe I'll get my chance to clarify this situation when we have our meeting. There is no better way to make people spill their secrets when they're willing to do it. . .drunk. I'll be seeing you, Naruto.

* * *

_Nara Shikamaru. Leave a message. _

_-Boop-_

Nara, you don't need me to explain myself for this phone call. It would seem Hiashi thought it would be amusing to toy with this situation. How disgraceful. It is clear what I want: censorship of anything that gets published. I want advance copies of every article surrounding this issue, including photos. I've been careful when I am around Tenten. She still doesn't know magnitude and the capability of Hiashi. One slip up and the whole entire operation may fall into dire consequences. I have created a plan to prevent this from happening. Perhaps, it would be best if I discuss it with her after the dinner meeting.

_-Click-_

* * *

_Greetings. The current voicebox is full. Your call has been forwarded in another inbox. Please leave a message after the tone._

* * *

_Hello. This is Hyuuga Hinata. I'm sorry I couldn't get your call in time. Please leave your name, number, and reason for calling and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you. _

-Beep-

Hi, Hinata. Tenten, here. Well, I guess you already knew that but yeah. . .Listen, I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the formal fitting. I just had to get out of there. I guess we have to reschedule, huh? Again, sorry. I didn't want to make things more difficult for you since you're pregnant and all. Aside from that, I just want to make it clear to you that I was not trying to burn down Hyuuga Corp. It's just, when I saw all of those magazines in the lobby with that IMAGE, I want to get rid of it. I don't know what kind of game Hiashi is playing, but if he thinks he's going to get away with it, he is SO wrong! I mean, why does he need spies following Neji and me around anyways? Oh, right, he wants to keep tabs on us to make sure that we are _really_ a couple. Great, and here I thought I could live a carefree life. Now I think I'm just past the point of paranoia.

Well, at least I know how to act around in public whenever I'm with Neji. Not that I enjoy it, but I guess that's the price of revenge. Anyways, I'm going to stop rambling and get on with my life. Got a lot of work to do. I'll see you at dinner! Be safe, bye!

* * *

_It's Naruto in _da_ house. Holler!_

Naruto, must you sound like a moron all the time? Act your age.

I'm calling in behalf of the dinner meeting. I'm sure Tenten has informed you.

Make sure you behave that night or Sakura will have your head. I mean it. Though if you're going to give Neji a hard time, I don't recommend it.

I'll make this short. Shikamaru is doing some damage control through the media. As you know, he has a master list of the coverage. He just needs you to cover the independent companies, mainly through the distribution district. I'm sure your _charm_ would convince them.

Another thing before I go: remember to call Kakashi. You know how he is these days; wants _another_ reunion. This is the last time I'm reminding you, Dobe.

_-Click-_

* * *

_Cheers, everyone! You have reached the office of Nara Shikamaru. _

_Ino, what have I said about messing with my answering machine? _

_Well, you did tell me to not touch it but come on you seriously need a better message. You sound like you have an attitude problem. Hey, don't looking at me like that! _

_I run a media company, not a service agency. If I want people to like me, I would have picked a different profession. Now delete that message before I-_

_-Beep-_

Hey, Shikamaru. It's Tenten. I just want to confirm the meeting of the appointment.

A quick thing before I go. It's about the magazines. I know it's impossible to stop all the articles that are being published. I appreciate you informing me the matter beforehand, and yes I have to admit I wasn't really ready for it. I'm sorry I hung up on you. . .and didn't call back until now.

Well, enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

_This call is for Tenten. Good day to you madame. I'm sure you have received previous messages on our attempt to contact you. We would appreciate it if you return our calls. Our only objective is to get your side of the story. Please reconsider. We hope to hear from you soon. Good bye. _

* * *

"Hyuuga Cooperations. How may I help?"

"Tenten, is it?"

"Mr. Hyuuga."

"Save the small talk."

"What do you want?"

"It seems you've misplaced my invitation to the dinner meeting."

"But sir, I believe you are not on the list. Neji specifically told me-"

"I refuse to think that my own nephew would neglect to extend that invitation to his very own uncle."

"That's because he has handled all of the meetings himself. I'm sure it just slipped his mind since you are so busy and do not seem to time to spare for these small meetings. I'm sure he'll-"

"I want that invitation. This is not a request. My decision is _final_."

_-Click-_

* * *

_Hi, this is Tenten. Leave a message. _

"Tenten, go ahead and add another seat to the dinner meeting. For what's it worth, I did not mean for this get out of hand and I apologize. I assure you this situation will be contained within the next few days. As your boss, I'd advise you to stop your arsenal acts. Find a different course of action for releasing your anger, preferably something less _damaging_. That would be all. Go home and get some rest. You're going to need it."

* * *

_Hey, hey, hey! It's Naruto. I'm busy, yo! You know to do. Bam!_

It's official, my life sucks! And yes, Hiashi is coming to that damn dinner meeting. I was SO looking forward to it and now, ARGH! What a buzz kill!

He didn't come to the meetings _before_. What makes this one so important?

Gawd, now I have a headache just thinking about it.

Great.

-Sighs-

I need some pie right now. . .with whipped cream and a cherry on top because I _so_ deserve it today. After what I've been through, it wouldn't mount up to how much comfort food I'll need to make me feel better. Okay, now I'm getting really hungry.

I'll see you later. Bye.

* * *

**A/N:** I have received a couple of concerns relating this story, mainly about the time skips. The idea behind that is let the audience know that time has progress profoundly. I know I have a tendency to let my stories drag on for chapters and in the end only days have past. However, you can see I've minimized the time skips in this chapter. Tell me what you think! As always, remember to state your opinions. I really appreciate it. Don't forget to check out my new story _**Six Seeds of a Pomegranate**_ in my new profile!

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Yes, I know it's been too long since you've seen an update. I've been neglectful. I'm really sorry, especially to all of you loyal readers. Your warm support and words of encouragement always make me miss writing. Before you start, I have an important announcement. I have revised this story from the beginning and a few details have change.

Please note that:

1) The first chapter have been arranged to avoid any confusion, namely the time jumps. I hope you would take the time to re-read it. However, I want to add that chapter three still contain the time jumps for the purpose of character development.

2) Tenten's age has been changed. She is now 22 years old.

3) Tenten is not Hinata's bridesmaid, but she has a part in the wedding plans. Details have been changed accordingly.

* * *

To my dear reviewers, thank you for being so patient!

**CharlieHyuga75**

**fmorgana**

**randomshow**

**wirbil**

**Shenhui**

**SnowCharms**

**random**

**Never either**

**Toshro-Hitsugayalover**

**MONST3R**

**AkemiYumikov3**

**greenfaerie0590**

**Kannika**

**DotsOnAWall**

**animelover21065**

**jokerstrikesback**

**Bri**

**toolazytologin**

**sophia666**

**Midnight x Poker**

**Spartan058Linda**

**ChristinaAngel**

**Serene Cerulean**

**htskskcp**

**eternalsmiles**

**nekkomimi7 x 2**

**inu-kun**

**Booknerrd x 4 **

**Just Lovely.**

**alliwant**

**AnnechaNnnobody**

**Temari4689**

**pookafalicious**

**DarkAnonymous324**

**CandyRedApple**

**Lizard Lover**

**ChakraHealer**

**AmorDeliriousa**

* * *

**Started:** Friday, July 25, 2008

**Draft Finished:** Friday, November 25, 2011

**Fiction:** Continuation

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** NejiTen

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** Working as a waitress in a moderate Chinese restaurant, Tenten's life turned great to worst when she spilled a cup of tea on Hyuuga Hiashi's lap. After that little incident, Tenten must find another job to pay her rent. However, as fate would have it, she ends up being hired as a personal assistant to no other than Hyuuga Neji. So what exactly is the problem? Answer: He's a Hyuuga.

* * *

**Pass the Coffee, Hold the Tea**

Chapter Five

* * *

**Tenten**

Keeping busy at work was a natural thing at the office. Sometimes, Neji and I hardly ever saw each other. If he was in his office I would be somewhere else, usually running floor to floor in order to complete errands that range from the simple to the absurd; such as replacing the toner in the printing machine. Let me just tell you, replacing the toner was not an easy thing to do. This type of toner wasn't not your typical "pull the tab, place in the printer and voila it works" ink cartridge. It was a two and half feet long, heavy duty cylinder of death.

It also happened to be in the supply room. You would think the genius architect would have design the supply room to be somewhat near the printing station, but no. Lucky me. I have to go all the way to the other side of the building just to get into that room, find the toner and walk all the way back to the printer, and switch the old one with the new one. The process was long, but I wasn't going to pass up out of laziness. Besides, I was probably one of the many who could do it without doubt. Replacing toner was a difficult task, believe it or not.

Twelve whole minutes later I arrived at the other end of the floor, I counted. The supply room wasn't really that big, just a place with cabinets filled with sticky notes, boxes of pens, bulks and bulks of paper, staplers. Everything else was organized chaos, which was just my polite way of saying that the room was like a hoarder's dream come true. I swear, it was the equivalent of an office supplies jungle.

Finding the printer's toner was a unmitigated process. First, I'd have to find the toner. Usually, it would be hidden under a pile of unlabeled boxes, and sometimes, it'd take a long time for me to locate it, but I didn't mind it. A scavenger hunt doesn't hurt anyone, especially if it meant spending more time away from my desk.

I'd be lying if I told you that this week have been easy. To tell you the truth, I've never been so tired in my life. Even with a little time (technically half a day) off, it didn't really help. It didn't prepare me at all. Ever since the media began to fixate on my "relationship" with my boss (thanks to a certain manipulative bastard, or should I say the _other _one), the media sharks have been harassing me day in and day out. After spending my week sneaking through back doors to get to work, weaving seamlessly into crowds, taking detours, and buying many, many disguises, I've honed my evasive maneuvering skills to the next level. I might as well be a ghost. Of course, that meant no one could find me and when they couldn't get a hold of me, they tried other methods.

They tried almost everything to contact me: by phone, by email, twitter, Facebook, and the classic 'crap in basket with card' routine. They even tried to hack into the company's account to send me a fake memo to an arranged press conference. Whether their means were legal or illegal, their persistence was downright annoying, but you gotta give them an 'A' for effort. To make matters worse, I had the office gossip to deal with. I went from being the most likable person on the floor to the person who got the most glares given in a day. I lost count at five hundred. Gossip, glares, and cruel remarks I can handle, but the one thing I can't handle was Neji. Hence, my prolonging determination to run long errands and avoiding my desk like the plague.

Let me just get one thing straight, I wasn't afraid of confrontations, I was more afraid of the situation. When I first took this job, I knew what I was getting into, but I had no idea it would turn out to be something like this. My plan was simple. Work under this company, get some dirt and exploit the Hyuuga family. Somehow, it turned into a game of "stop me if you can". With nothing in my arsenal, how was I suppose to fight back? I couldn't face Neji knowing that I was on the verge of exhaustion, so I came up with another tactic. I must retreat and regroup in order to get my revenge. Too bad it was easier said than done.

Neji and I haven't mention a word about the unexpected media attention. We were both determined to ignore it. Living in the technology age, my only communication with him was either through email, text, or notes. We kept it strictly professional. Everything was either short, directive, or informative. I've always been a fan of anything that tries to replace human contact. Needless to say, I was still in my 'retreat' phase, which came to an abrupt end the moment I heard Neji's voice calling me.

"Who's in there?" Of all the other times the printer ran out of ink, he had to choose now to come to the supply room. Curses. I might as well be half-blind seeing how my only light source was three tiny light bulbs. Now I knew who got the short end of the budget cuts, the custodians. "Tenten." He stood a yard from me. Great. Here I though I've been doing a good job of avoiding him and he still managed to find me somehow. "What are you doing?"

"The printer ran out of toner," I told him, as if standing in a supply room wasn't obvious enough. He didn't seem to care about the printer running out of ink.

Before I could ask him why he was here in the first place, he said to me. "I need you." I would have double over but caught myself.

"What?" As an assistant, I got to occasionally play the 'what the hell are you talking about?' card.

"The copy machine is jammed. Go fix it." It was the only way I can understand his cryptic messages. Of course, the answer was always a demand.

"B-but, I'm busy," I managed a lame excuse. Yes, I have to admit that I'm not the world's greatest liar. I just wanted him to go away and leave me alone. Is that too much to ask? Apparently, it was because the impasse came to a halt when a soft click broke the awkward wall of silence. "What was that?" I ran to the door and found it slammed shut. In alarm, I reached over to turn the knob, but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked!" I did what a sensible person in my position would do: yelled for help. I banged the door, kicked it, screamed bloody murder. You name it. Too bad it was all useless. No one heard me.

The moment of panic didn't occur to me until I realized that I was locked in the stock room with Neji! My mind frantically searched for a possibility of an escape. As a last resort, I turned to Neji in hopes that he, being the boss of the entire place, carried the master key with him.

"I left it on my desk," he stated calmly, too calmly if you asked me. Right then and there, I wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake the living wits out of him. 'Why?' I groaned. 'Out of all the times you forget to take them with you, why now?' I wanted to bang my head against the wall, but decided that I would rather be awake while I am trapped inside a small room with my boss. I could suffocate and die in the matter of minutes. Good thing I wasn't claustrophobic. "Don't worry, someone will come." Yeah, that was very comforting seeing how there were cobwebs in every corner of the room.

"Wait," I almost smacked myself for my stupidity. "Do you have your cell phone with you?" Upon the mention of his slick Smartphone, Neji pulled it out of his pocket like a magic trick. Heck yes, progress! Before I can even thank the technology gods, my mood faltered when I saw the bars on the cell phone. They were definitely nonexistent. Rejection was such a bitch. "You have got to be kidding me!" I grabbed the phone out of spite and walked around the room to see if a bar would appear. If I tried hard enough it might connect to the wireless internet, but the Smartphone proved to be just an expensive paper weight. I gave up after ten minutes and handed it back to Neji. "Well, I'm out of ideas." I put my hands up and let out an exasperated sigh. "I guess we'll just have to sit this one out until someone finds us missing."

"That shouldn't take long," he told me, which didn't bring me much comfort. Who knows what the people out there were doing. They were probably taking a long lunch. I know I would if I knew Neji was trapped in a supply closet. If only I was on the other side of the door, but one can only wish. Too bad wishes don't come true, certainly not for me anyway. With nothing better to do, I sat down and he did the same.

As we waited for someone to come and rescue us, I observed him. Hell, what else is there to do when you're stuck in a supply closet of doom for almost half an hour? We sat a small distance apart with the Smartphone in between us, using it as a time keeper. His eyes were closed, his arms were crossed, and he was sitting insanely still. I mentally drew a line from the left side of his face downward to his jaw line and up to the other side. The curve of his brow was symmetric to his other, beginning and ending at the right points that define his masculinity, and at the same time, complimenting the neutrality of his relaxed facial structure. The way his hair framed his face sets a contrast to the color of his skin, and gave him a distilled glow that was captivating. After a moment, I realized I was just looking at him like an object or a piece of art work. It made me wonder what others thought of him.

Did they see him as the representative of the biggest company in the city? Tall, fearless, and merciless. Perhaps, they see him as a cold-hearted person who only strives to live day by day in his quest for control in absolute confidence? Arrogant, bombastic, and ambitious. Maybe even foolish to a certain extent.

"Why are you're staring at me?" Definitely paranoid. Caught in the act, I did not bother to deny it.

"You don't smile much," I told him, which to this date and time is the most truthful of truths.

"You smile all the time," he countered with a smirk. I raised a brow. Was he trying to be funny?

"I like to smile," I countered. "You should try it sometime." I thought back to the meetings we usually have with the other companies. Even with the business talk and idle chatter (usually from Sakura and Ino), the atmosphere was always light and energetic. It could be the fact that Naruto and Lee tend to radiate positive energy like UV rays from the sun and liked to make absurd jokes and proclaiming about the power of youth. It was hard not to crack a smile at their outgoing personality. "Naruto and Lee do."

"Yet I haven't seen you smile this past week." How very observant of him to point out the result of my crappy week. Not.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that everyone is making up lies about me." I didn't even try to contain my bitterness.

"Just ignore it." Yes, that sounded simple enough, for someone who didn't seem to have feelings. It was a shame he had no idea what I was going through.

"Easy for you to say, you're use to it." He practically grew up in front of a camera. As for me, I would turn into a stammering idiot when I know an audience would be gawking at me with endless scrutiny. Try to stay calm when questions are shooting at you a mile a minute like a public interrogation, I dare you. Knowing that it's recorded made it a million times worst. "This is his tactic, isn't it? To drive me insane."

"That's one way to put it." So far, it seemed to be working.

"You're the expert. How do you deal with him?" Desperate times called for desperate measures. I was actually seeking advice from my boss. Go figure.

"With patience." Too bad it wasn't remotely helpful.

"You're telling me to wait out his anger?" Say what you will about Hyuuga Hiashi, but I could assure one you thing: letting go of a grudge was something he cannot do.

"No, we wait for the right time to strike." I sure hope he meant a stake through that old crone's heart. I know that I probably wouldn't be the only one in line.

"When _is_ it the right time to fight back?" After working here for awhile, I learned a few things about Neji. One, he was always two steps ahead of you.

"Sooner than you think." And two, he never gave straight answers.

"No offense or anything, but you don't seem to have great timing." Someone had to point that out to him. If I was feeling bad, I was going to drag him down with me, especially since his advice was equivalent to a bag of bricks. A fortune teller could do a better job than him. At least she would tell me what I wanted to hear. "In case you haven't noticed, we're stuck here!" I tried to not sound too pessimistic. Really, I did.

"If it's any consolation, you have more revere than I gave you credit for." A compliment, his attempt to play the 'get out of jail free' card. Oh, he definitely has something up his sleeve, and it must be a good plan since he was keen on throwing me off guard.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" But I wasn't going to fall for it.

"It is the truth. I would never lie to you." I didn't know what to say after that. I couldn't tell if he was sincere or not. Under that stoic exterior of his was another layer of reserve that no one got to see. That side of him only comes out when he was sure that he would have the upper hand. As evident from my first meeting with him, he knew who I was from the start. Every piece of information about me was in the palm of his hand. Instead of blackmail, he resorted to an agreement with mutual benefit. Too bad the terms of the contract were not negotiable. He wanted me to work under him in order to get a rise out of his uncle, but I never expected him to make me his "girlfriend". When he said those words, I realized one thing: he was willing to do whatever it took to throw his enemy off guard. To Neji, sacrifice was a necessity, and he didn't have a problem throwing me to the wolves.

My suspicion was not out of paranoid. I'm living proof it.

I remained silent. I had to get out of here. Every minute here was another opportunity for him to analyze me. Anything I'd do or say after his compliment could be a tactical move for his benefit. I didn't want to risk it. Instead, I merely looked at his phone and did a double take when I saw a solid bar in the upper left corner. "Please tell me you see what I'm seeing." I wanted to confirm that what I saw was real and not a mirage for over thinking too much in the past hour. His eyes darted to the phone for a second before he turned to me.

"Call for assistance." He didn't have to tell me twice. Not bothering to lift the phone and risk losing the only connection to the outside world, I pressed the recently dialed button and called the first number on the list to save time. We both heard the other line ring on loudspeaker. On the third ring, the caller picked up.

"Rock Lee here. How art thou on this wonderful day?" Oh boy was I glad to hear his voice!

"Lee! I'm locked in the supply closet with Neji. Can you-" Only to find that it was a lie.

"May the youth be with you after leaving a message for me!" Damn! It was his voicemail. Not wasting time, I went to find another contact. This time, I called the front desk of Hyuuga Corporation, which was the second number on the list.

"Yo, Kiba here! What can I do you for, boss?"

"Kiba, this is Tenten," I tried to not sound frantic. The last thing I need is to be directed through an automatic voicemail.

"What's up?" I let out a sigh of relief. Thank the heavens his only responsibility was to monitor the lobby. "Are you gonna devise another arsenal act, and this time, you've decided to let me in on your plan? I'm touched." I rolled my eyes, not at all amused by his joke. You commit ONE act that involved fire and people never let you hear the end of it. Geez.

"No, I need your help. I got locked in the supply closet on my floor and I need you to come open it, please!" I heard some snickering on his end. I'm glad he was finding my situation funny because it was anything but.

"All right. I'll be there in five minutes flat."

"Got it. See you in five." I pressed the red button and turned to Neji. "Here's your phone back." He took it without a word, placing it back into his pocket. We both fell into silence again and for once I was glad. More than anything, I was grateful to finally get out of there. I've had enough of his condescending ego, and in my state of vulnerability, I might end up doing something I would later regret if I stayed any longer.

Neji could keep his secret plan for all I care. I would find out eventually and it would probably be at the last minute. Any normal person in my position would've given up by now, but not me. Hiashi must be getting desperate, seeing how he was still using the public to do his dirty work for him. He must have thought I would crack by now, but he couldn't be more wrong. A little humiliation was not going to have me waving the white flag. I am going to show him that I was no pushover. I am done playing the 'victim' card. For all I know, Hiashi will get what's coming to him, and I hear karma is a bitch.

* * *

**Twitter:**

Naruto: **RamenKing**

Hinata: **Mrs-Uzumaki**

Sasuke: **THE_Uchiha07**

Sakura: **PinkCherryS **

Tenten: **MyNAMEis1010**

Neji: **N-Hyuuga001**

Rock Lee: **The_Green_Beast.v2**

Ino: **Fleur de INOccence**

Shikamaru: **On-Cloud-Nine**

Kiba: **INUzukaRules**

* * *

**On-Cloud-Nine **says: This restaurant better be worth it. It's a far drive. #_howtroublesome_

**Fleur de INOccence **says: **On-Cloud-Nine** Stop complaining, you big baby! Some people in the world go DAYS without food. #_forshame_

**PinkCherryS** says: **On-Cloud-Nine** it's not that bad. **Fleur de INOccence **is right. Suck it up!

**MyNAMEis1010** says: Free at last! Can't thank **INUzukaRules** enough! T-minus 2 hours until dinner time! #_goodfoodmakesmehappy_

**INUzukaRules** says: You owe me big **MyNAMEis1010**.

**The_Green_Beast.v2** says: Woe is me! I shall repent for not picking up your phone call **MyNAMEis1010**. My apologies :'(

**MyNAMEis1010** says: **INUzukaRules** Yes, I know! **The_Green_Beast.v2** Cheer up, I forgive you!

**RamenKing** says: **I****NUzukaRules** actually getting out of his chair? That's a miracle. **The_Green_Beast.v2**: Two words: OPEN BAR!

**INUzukaRules** says: **RamenKing** STFU. I practically saved her life!

**RamenKing** says: **INUzukaRules** Oh please, you just inserted a key into a door. You didn't find a cure for cancer! #_dattabayo_

**The_Green_Beast.v2** says: **RamenKing** Drinking is not a solution! #_forshame_ **MyNAMEis1010** You are too kind!

**PinkCherryS **says: **RamenKing** You're unbelievable. Stop trying to get Lee drunk. You KNOW he can't handle alcohol #_forshame_

**RamenKing** says: **PinkCherryS** You can't blame me for trying! I want to see the #_drunkenmaster_

**MyNAMEis1010** says: **PinkCherryS** What happens when Lee drinks?

**PinkCherryS** says: **MyNAMEis1010** You don't want to know #_howtroublesome_

**RamenKing** says: **MyNAMEis1010** try EPIC! **The_Green_Beast.v2** is a #_drunkenmaster_

**THE_Uchiha07** says: #_drunkenmaster_ Not THIS again. **RamenKing** One time is enough, dobe.

**RamenKing** says: **THE_Uchiha07** I'll pay for the damages this time! Sheesh.

**PinkCherryS** says: Not if **Mrs-Uzumaki **has a say in this #_drunkenmaster_ business.

**INUzukaRules** says: **RamenKing** Boy, you are in trouble now dumbass.

**RamenKing** says: **PinkCherryS** I can't believe you'd rat me out to Hinata! #_dattebayo_ Too bad she doesn't check Twitter. HA!

**N-Hyuuga001 **says: **RamenKing** Yes, she does.

**PinkCherryS** says: **N-Hyuuga001** Naruto is right, Hinata never does check Twitter, but she does check her texts!

**RamenKing **says: **PinkCherryS **Not if she can't find her phone! #_winning_

**THE_Uchiha07** says: **RamenKing** This is for your own good. Do I have to remind you about the media frenzy that lasted for weeks?

**On-Cloud-Nine** says: **THE_Uchiha07** Don't forget the lawsuit. #_howtroublesome_

**RamenKing** says: **The_Uchiha07** I call it free advertising

**Fleur de INOccence** says: The #_drunkenmaster_ scandal was a PR nightmare.

**On-Cloud-Nine** says: **Fleur de INOccence** You have no idea. I lost FIFTEEN days of sleep over that #_drunkenmaster_ shit

**The_Green_Beast.v2** says: What is this #_drunkenmaster_ everyone speaks of?

**MyNAMEis1010** says: I am trying to find out **The_Green_Beast.v2** Sounds like a big thing that happened.

**RamenKing** says: **MyNAMEis1010** Dude, I'm telling you, it was EPIC! I've never seen anything like it! Lee is definitely a BEAST.

**Fleur de INOccence **says: If there is going to be this #_drunkenmaster_ business happening tonight, I'm going to change my dress.

**THE_Uchiha07** says: **RamenKing** I will make you regret it. Listen to **PinkCherryS**

**MyNAMEis1010** says: This sucks! I want to know about this #_drunkenmaster_ scandal!

**RamenKing** says: **MyNAMEis1010** I will fill you in later. As you can see, I am surrounded by a bunch of party poopers! #_dattebayo_

**MyNAMEis1010** says: Life is always full of complaints. Here is one: #_workiskillingme _and I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse.

**On-Cloud-Nine** says: **MyNAMEis1010** you are preaching to the choir.

**PinkCherryS** says: **MyNAMEis1010** I'm starving too! I wonder if they serve vegan food

**Fleur de INOccence **says: **PinkCherryS** Must you always be on a diet?

**PinkCherryS** says: **Fleur de INOccence **Eating healthy is a lifestyle.

**RamenKing** says: Food is food! **PinkCherryS** Ramen is vegan!

**MyNAMEis1010** says: **RamenKing** Not if the noodles are made from eggs.

**INUzukaRules** says: **PinkCherryS** is right, animals are friends, not food.

**On-Cloud-Nine** says: All this talk about food is #_troublesome_. I'm going to get some work done.

**Fleur de INOccence **says: OMG, my life is over! #_workiskillingme_ and I have a pimple!

**MyNAMEis1010** says: **Fleur de INOccence **I'm sure it's not noticable.

**RamenKing** says: **Fleur de INOccence **Just slather on that make-up gunk! What are you worried about?

**PinkCherryS** says: **RamenKing** She's worried about the cameras tonight.

**Fleur de INOccence **says: **PinkCherryS** Help me!

**MyNAMEis1010** says: **Fleur de INOccence **What cameras?

**PinkCherryS** says: **MyNAMEis1010** The media will be there tonight. #_hewhomustnotbenamed _tipped them off.

**MyNAMEis1010** says: Great, I'm going to spend tonight being hounded by sharks #_FML_

**RamenKing** says: Oh, it's on! It's on like Donkey Kong! **MyNAMEis1010** Don't worry, I got your back!

**The_Green_Beast.v2** says: **MyNAMEis1010** Do not fret, I'll protect you too! #_powerofyouth_

**MyNAMEis1010 **says: So much for #_inviteonly _

**PinkCherryS** says: **MyNAMEis1010** I'm so sorry you were the last to know. Sometimes #_inviteonly_ is not your friend.

**MyNAMEis1010** says: **PinkCherryS** I thought I was off the hook, apparently I'm not. #_lifeiskillingme_

**RamenKing** says: **MyNAMEis1010** Let's #_inviteonly_ somewhere else then!

**Fleur de INOccence **says: **RamenKing** There's no point. #_hewhomustnotbenamed_ has to be there and the cameras follow him like vultures.

**RamenKing** says: This is going to suck BALLS. I want to eat in peace! #_dattebayo_

**THE_Uchiha07 **says: **RamenKing** Looks like that's not going to happen. #_howtroublesome_

**RamenKing** says: I demand top-notch security tonight! Who's with me?

**INUzukaRules** says: **RamenKing** Count me in!

**RamenKing** says: **INUzukaRules** I said TOP-notch security, not a security lacky! You're not even invited!

**INUzukaRules** says: SCREW YOU! **RamenKing**

**THE_Uchiha07** says: **RamenKing** stop busting his balls. You know his reputation.

**RamenKing** says: FINE! Change of plans. **N-Hyuuga001** I demand top-notch security AND Kiba. **THE_Uchiha07** Happy now?

**N-Hyuuga001** says: **RamenKing** I'm not giving into your demands. Kiba works for ME.

**RamenKing** says: **N-Hyuuga001** You are cruel! Why can't you just un-invite #_hewhomustnotbenamed_? We don't need the press at dinner.

**The_Green_Beast.v2** says: **N-Hyuuga001** I am worried for Tenten's safety! How can thou be this unrelenting? #_forshame_

**PinkCherryS** says: **N-Hyuuga001** Naruto and Lee have a point there. This has gone on long enough. The media's been harassing her all week!

**Fleur de INOccence **says: I can feel a migraine coming. I'm not looking forward to all of those flashing lights. #_firstworldproblems_

**THE_Uchiha07** says: **N-Hyuuga001** If you're not providing, I'm calling in the troops. Better safe than sorry.

**N-Hyuuga001** says: **RamenKing** **THE_Uchiha07** I can handle them myself. There is no need for assistance.

**RamenKing** says: I'm not taking that risk! #_dattebayo_

**PinkCherryS **says: **RamenKing** What are you talking about? You take risks all the time!

**RamenKing** says: **PinkCherryS** Not when it involves Tenten! I'm won't let #_hewhomustnotbenamed_ bully Tenten any longer!

**MyNAMEis1010** says: **RamenKing** I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm not some damsel in distress! I just want a quiet evening! #_howtroublesome_

**RamenKing** says: **MyNAMEis1010** Just letting you know that I got your back. Your safety is our priority! #_dattebayo_

**On-Cloud-Nine** says: Are we going to dinner or what?

**Fleur de INOccence **says: **On-Cloud-Nine** We're debating if we should bring security or not. #_hewhomustnotbenamed _is being a you-know-what

**N-Hyuuga001** says: **RamenKing** Do what you please. I want this meeting to start on time. Arrive promptly.

**The_Green_Beast.v2 **says: Yosh! I will protect Tenten with my life! #_powerofyouth_

**INUzukaRules** says: All right! I get to go to dinner! #_goodfoodmakesmehappy_

**On-Cloud-Nine** says: This is like #_drunkenmaster_ all over again.

**MyNAMEis1010** says: I wish someone would tell me about the #_drunkenmaster_ incident. Being in the dark sucks.

**THE_Uchiha07** says: **On-Cloud-Nine** I agree.

**Fleur de INOccence **says: **On-Cloud-Nine** It can't be that bad, right?

**On-Cloud-Nine** says: **Fleur de INOccence **You want to bet on it?

**THE_Uchiha07** says: **Fleur de INOccence** We must prepare for the worst.

**PinkCherryS** says: **THE_Uchiha07** Don't let Naruto go crazy with the security detail.

**Fleur de INOccence **says: **PinkCherryS** Stop being such a worrywart. We need all the detail we can get!

**On-Cloud-Nine **says: **RamenKing** Enough talk. We are going to be late.

**RamenKing** says: **MyNAMEis1010** It's time to get BALLIN'! #_winning_

**MyNAMEis1010** says: It's now or never. #_lifeiskillingme_

**Fleur de INOccence **says: Argh, I can't find my shoes! #_firstworldproblems_

**PinkCherryS** says: **Fleur de INOccence **You have 50 million pairs. Pick one.

**INUzukaRules** says: **The_Green_Beast.v2** **RamenKing** LET'S DO THIS! #_TeamTenten_

**The_Green_Beast.v2** says: Yosh! Fight for #_TeamTenten_!

**RamenKing** says: #_TeamTenten_ FTW!

**THE_Uchiha07** says: **RamenKing** I'm not paying for any damages you might cause tonight.

**PinkCherryS** says: **RamenKing** Me either!

**RamenKing** says: I got everything under control! #_dattebayo_

**Fleur de INOccence **says: I have a feeling tonight is going to be #_drunkenmaster_ round two. God, now I need to go change AGAIN!

**On-Cloud-Nine** says: People think it must be fun to be a super genius, but they don't realize how hard it is to put up with all the idiots in the world. #_howtroublesome_

**THE_Uchiha07** says: **On-Cloud-Nine** Indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** If you are not familiar with Twitter, the #hashtags keep track of conversations related to a topic. There are quite a lot of them and I apologize if they confused you, but they were necessary. Some of these hashtags are real, and some are obviously fictional. Yes, the length of the tweets are fictional. Real tweets only allow 140 characters, but whatever. This is my story. The only thing that's missing is the "at" symbol, used for mentioning others in a post, which can't be shown here, so I guess we can just imagine they are there!

On another note, I would like to announce that this story is officially **discontinued**. I had fun writing it, however I'm sorry to say that it will remain incomplete. From what I've gathered, many people have lost interest in it. This is what prompted me to reach my final decision. I apologize for the disappointment.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
